Otherworld
by Athena Zandrite
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. The Dark is rising yet again, and Voldemort is a part of it. The Yongest of the Old goes to Hogwarts to help those of High Magic.
1. The Youngest is Called

**Six Keys to Unlock the Otherworld**   
Athena Zandrite   
October 2002

_Notes: This story is a crossover between the Harry Potter series and The Dark is Rising series. All Harry Potter characters previously seen in the books belong to J. K. Rowling. Will Stanton, his family, John Dawson, Merriman, Bran and Arthur are all property of Susan Cooper. All refrences to Dark and Light are based off of Susan Coopers amazing imagination. The only characters I've created so far are the Ravenclaws (Ionwen, Sean and Adiel) No profit was made in the production of this fic. Please don't sue me, it will do absolutely no good as I have very little money. Please don't use my work without crediting me. _

I've tried to bring in Will Stanton by describing his past breifly so those who haven't read the Dark is Rising, can at least get a general idea about him. And those who haven't read Harry Potter (those insane few) will learn it all with Will. I hope you all enjoy, compliments and criticism accepted openly. 

* * *

It was a quiet day on the Stanton farm, the heat bearing down oppressively on Will as he glanced at the chicken coop with amusement. The only thing that truly made the place a farm were the hens and rabbits raised there. But it was a running joke between Will and John Dawson, a nearby farm owner, to call the Stanton's home a farm. 

In the beginning of the summer holiday, Will had spent a lot of time finishing his school projects, writing his brother Stephen in the military and goofing off with his closest sibling James. Will was the youngest of nine children, and being so, most of the elders had jobs and such to occupy their summer vacations. With James off to London with their father and Mary at summer camp, Will had found the monotony of summer pressing in on him. 

Of course, Will had seen his share of excitement in the last few years. Enough to last a normal person a lifetime. But then again, Will was not a normal person. Oh yes, he looked normal enough, from his regular straw colored hair that fell into his eyes when he didn't brush it properly down to his tattered and worn sneakers. But Will had awakened on his eleventh birthday to find he was the last of a very old power, the power of the Light, and he was an Old One born to live ageless and stop the Dark from rising. In his journeys to gain the objects of power, he had faced the rising Dark and proven himself strong, brave and wise. But this was all behind him. His destined path as the Sign Seeker had been fulfilled once the Dark was pushed back and now he was simply a Watcher. Life had amazingly returned to normal and he could be a regular 14 year-old boy, bored with nothing to do for the last few weeks of summer. 

Raq nuzzled Will's hand, demanding attention and Will looked down at the dog with a grin, fingers brushing across rough, dark fur affectionately. He began to head toward the house, summer breeze brushing through his hair, causing it to stick up wildly before settling back down. Will paused, frowning, as a sense of something coming rooted itself deep within him. With a small shake of his head, like someone shaking water from their hair, he continued. As his hand reached for the doorknob, it twisted before he got the chance to touch it and his mother smiled down at him. 

"Good grief mum! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Will protested indignantly before looking curious. His mother was looking quite pleased, nearly glowing with an eagerness to tell him something. "What is it?" 

"Oh Will, do you remember that fellow from two years ago that went up to Tressewick with you and your Uncle Bill?" she waited impatiently for him to remember. 

All at once Will was wary. She couldn't mean Merriman. His master had left, with Arthur, leaving Will behind as the Watcher. He should not come back. "Mr. Lyon?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, that's the one, it seems he thought you were quite bright Will!" His mother sounded thrilled. "Of course we all know that you are." 

"What are you going on about then, Mum?" Will prodded. 

"There's a scholarship to a very high profile private school, and it seems Mr. Lyon submitted your name. Of course, a recommendation from an Oxford professor, you won the scholarship Will!" She caught him in a quick hug as he stood stunned. "Well come on now, show a little excitement Will, it's supposed to be amazingly hard to get into, very selective the administration." 

Will looked baffled. "What school did you say it was, Mum?" 

"Hogwarts." His mother said, glancing again at the letter in her hand. "Mr. Lyon wrote all about the scholarship for us." She held out an envelope for Will. "This, he sent for you." 

Will reached out to take the letter, gently, feeling no malice from it. He nodded at his mother and she allowed him inside. He quietly went up to his room, passing under the skylight and falling onto his bed, still staring at the envelope which had his name scrawled across it in elegant penmanship and obviously written in fountain pen. 

With a deep breath, he opened the envelope and pulled out two slips of paper. The top one appeared to be some sort of parchment, and suddenly he felt High Magic fill the room. His fingers tensed and he closed his eyes remembering the feeling behind this wild magic. The last time he had felt it, it had come from an ancient king. Also from his friend, a prince turned Shepard. Will felt a small pang of solitude remembering Bran who chose to forget. Will shook his head again to clear it from his memories and unfolded the parchment. The school's official crest was on top of the paper and it was again addressed to him. 

_ Dear Will Stanton,   
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Will furrowed his brow, trying to comprehend why Merriman would want him enrolled in a school based on magic. Witchraft was something that Will remembered from a conversation with Merriman as though it was yesterday, so fresh it was in his mind. 

Merriman had stood in the small library in 18th century dress clothes, the same familiar shock of white hair and prominent beak-like nose so harsh on his face. Will had noticed the library contained many books on dark magic and sorcery and Merriman had explained. 

"Worth a small fortune, but not to us. These are the tales of small people, some dreamers and some madmen." He'd also said, "… nearly every tale that men tell of magic and witches and such is born out of foolishness and ignorance and sickness of mind - or is a way of explaining things they do not understand." All said before Will had read the book of Gramarye and learned everything about old magic, the way of things. 

He found himself curious as to what this school was. He continued to read the parchment, raising an eyebrow at the required supplies. He wondered absently, where one would go to purchase 'standard wizard robes' or the textbook "Paperweight to Pumpkin; Modern Transfiguration." 

He moved on to the second sheet of paper, setting the parchment aside. The plain white paper had a familiar slanting script Will immediately recognized as Merriman's handwriting. He smiled as he began to read the letter. 

_Hello Old One, _

I can imagine all the questions brimming in your mind and because I cannot answer them, I write this to assist you as well as I may. Most of your questions will remain unanswered but, perhaps I can shed some light on a few. 

It is true, what I spoke to you of in the library of Greythorne Mansion. The books had been written by dreamers and those of unsound mind. Normal humans create ideas of magic that are both untrue and foolish. But there is also High Magic and those who can tap it much like we can use Old Magic and the Dark has their own powers. The powers of High Magic are used by true wizards and witches or are High Magic themselves like Arthur and Bran. 

Dark times approach again and your presence has been requested by an old friend of mine, his name is Albus Dumbledore. Your new quest will begin with the fall and though he may advise you, you will remain the most knowledgeable about it. Albus has arranged to have a colleague assist you with your preparations and they will collect you in a fortnight. 

I wish you luck in your quest, Will Stanton. Remember the ways of the Old Ones and you will be all right. 

Yours in Time,   
Merriman Lyon

Will flipped the paper over to find a new verse on the back. He read it and knew he must remember. 

_The Dark again regains it's power;   
The light will respond in that desperate hour.   
Standing at the Western Ocean's edge beneath the oldest trees;   
Crossing this, the Otherworld entered, by the turning of six keys. _

The Clew for the connection, the Wand for what was known;   
The Mirror of possibilities, Feathers from Otherworld to home;   
The lethal Lens of trickery, Cloth for beauty and form;   
Six Keys turned and Darkness falls, the sounding of the horn. 

Quietly he put the papers in the upper drawer of his desk, then turned around to fall again onto his bed, sheets poofing underneath him from the breeze, he looked up through the skylight in his little attic room and wondered what his new quest would be. 

* * *

"Will! The Professor is here to see you!" Will's mother's voice carried up the stairwell and he stuck his head out his door to call back down to her. "Just a minute, Mum! I'm just collecting my things!" 

He quickly threw on his red jumper, more of a cardigan really, the static of the wool causing his short brown hair to float wildly about his head. He swiftly grabbed his wallet shoving it into the back pocket of his pants and then picked up his suitcase, carefully toting it downstairs. 

He smiled at his mother, at the base of the steps then glanced at the other woman in the living room. "Will, this is Professor McGonogall, she's going to be one of your instructors at Hogwarts." His mother indicated the woman and he set his bag down to extend his hand in greeting. "Hallo Professor, thank you for taking the time to help me out." 

The woman was older, strict looking as she looked down her nose at him, her reddish brown hair was pulled tightly behind her head in a no-nonsense bun, golden spectacles slid down her nose as she regarded him, the critical eye of a serious teacher. She wore normal clothes, a tea-length black dress and dark shoes. "Will Stanton, it's nice to meet you, and it is no problem, I was in the area so Professor Dumbledore asked if I wouldn't mind." She did not smile but it wasn't a look with any animosity. "And it's always a bit difficult to transfer so far into schooling." She released his hand and glanced at the clock. "However, if we wish to remain on schedule, we really must leave soon." 

Will's mother nodded in understanding before enveloping her youngest child in an enormous hug. "We'll miss you, honey, don't forget to mail us. And stay out of trouble." 

"Mum!" Will protested but hugged her back. "Honestly, I don't often get in trouble, now, do I?" He smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Check the post, I'll write, don't worry." They parted and Will collected his bag, moving to the door with the professor. 

Will's mother watched from the door as they loaded the car and drove off down the road. After she was out of sight, Professor McGonogall cleared her throat. "I understand you are a special student, Mr. Stanton." She did not take her eyes off the road, and Will followed her lead, looking forward but discussing amiably. 

"Yes, I'm not quite the usual, I wouldn't think." 

She turned onto a highway, that ran alongside the Thames. "So I have heard you aren't actually a wizard?" The question belayed a certain amount of underlying curiosity. "But you are one of the Old Ones?" 

Will's lip twitched into a smile. "So I've been told. I must admit, I've never worked with Wizards or Witches before, though we understand a little about them. All my knowledge is very old and is mostly refrences from the High Magic." 

She turned her head a little to observe him, lips pursed in thought. "And it will be a first time for me to meet an ambassador of the timeless forces of the Light. I must admit, it is quite an honor." 

Will looked back at her, and grinned. "That's the first time someone who knew what I was seemed so happy to meet me." He leaned back against the seat. "I expect this whole experience will be unlike anything I've ever seen." 

She smiled, a tight-lipped smile and returned her attention to the road. "Yes, well, I'm here to make it a little easier, and of course Professor Dumbledore will want a word with you once we've reached the school." 

Will nodded and turned to watch the passing scenery as they drove in silence. The green fields and forest passed by in a blur, the English countryside sliding by as though sending him through time. After a few hours, they reached the city and parked the car in an alley. Will lugged his suitcase out of the car and they walked up the road a ways to a hole-in-the-wall pub. Will watched with interest as they approached and the sign seemed to materialize words from the dirtied and gritty paint. "The Leaky Cauldron." He read and they enter into a dimly lit building. As Will's eyes adjusted, the first thing he noticed was that he was highly out of place in his slacks and jumper. The denizens of the pub mostly wore long cloaks, and an assortment of strange hats in varying shades of color. They paid him little attention but someone waved to the Professor and she lead him to the corner. 

"Ah, Hullo Mildred, you're looking well." Professor McGonogall said conversationally. 

Will set his bags down and waited patiently while smiling at the woman. 

"You look well too, Minerva, out as a muggle today? And who's the handsome muggle lad?" The witch asked, noticing Will and winking at him. 

"A new student, we were just going to Diagon Alley to get his supplies." She glanced again at her watch. 

"Starting new at Hogwarts, eh?" The witch looked curiously at Will now. "I don't recall anyone starting quite so old. But, Minerva, the express leaves in an hour, aren't you cutting it close?" 

Professor McGonogall frowned. "we'll travel by floo, not enough time. But we really must get going. Owl me." 

"Shoo then." The witch waved as Professor McGonogall lead Will out the back way. They ended up in a closed back alley with a tall brick wall. The professor took out a wand and tapped the bricks in a certain order. Will watched with interest as the stones rearranged themselves to form an archway, leading to a street on the other side. 

"Come on then." She pocketed her wand and Will followed her down the street. "Usually this place is packed, but most of the students are already on their way to the station, so we're in luck. Shan't take too long to collect your things." They turned into a bookstore and McGonogall moved quickly down the aisles, pulling books off the shelves. She obviously knew her way around. She stopped and examined a cauldron before picking it up, putting the books inside and moving soundlessly to the register. Will felt a little useless and let his eyes wander to pens scrawling across paper, and then moving backward, erasing what they'd written. He watched as a trashcan ate a crumpled up piece of paper growling a little and sniffing the base of a table looking for more. 

He looked up as she returned, handing him the cauldron and taking him to the next store. "We will have to get you a wand though I doubt you'll be able to use it like we do." She murmured to herself then paused. "Wait, no, Albus said he had something in mind for you already. So we just need your robes then. Hurry up." She trooped him to a clothing shop where they quickly discovered all Hogwarts standard robes had been sold out that morning. 

The shop keeper apologized and looked thoughtful. "You know, Gladrags has extras, why not just floo there?" He gestured toward a large fireplace in the back of the store, made out of finely polished stones. 

McGonogall nodded. "We'd have to go straight to Hogsmede anyway. No floo directly to Hogwarts of course with all the security precautions." 

"Dark days, these are." The man agreed before Professor McGonogall motioned Will forward. 

"It's large enough that I can go at the same time as you. That's best since it'll be your first time traveling by floo." She said to Will who looked confused. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I really don't understand much of what's being said. Hogsmede, floo, muggle." 

"Yes, it's understandable. Dumbledore will explain everything when we get there. But for now I'll just explain the floo part." She reached up to take a small silver can from the mantle and then showed it to Will. "This is floo powder. When I throw some into the fire, you and I will be able to step in, call out Gladrags of Hogsmede and we will travel through a network of fireplaces until we reach that destination." 

"Sort of like an e-mail?" he asked thoughtfully. "Except with people instead of digital signals?" 

"From what I've heard of that muggle internet thing, yes." Professor McGonogall agreed. 

"Oh, alright then." He said slowly. 

She accepted this and tossed a bit of the green powder into the flickering flames. The flames tinted green. "In we go." The two stepped into the fire which did not hurt them, wisps of fire curled around them. The professor put one hand on his shoulder, the weight of her hand steadying him. "Gladrags of Hogsmede" she said clearly. 

There was some comfort in the weight of the professor's hand as fireplaces flashed by in front of him creating a dizzying sensation, there was a fierce wind tearing at his hair and clothes with their speed and he felt quite unsteady. He shut his eyes to keep himself from feeling sick then felt a jolt as they came to a stop. 

"Let's not dally, Mr. Stanton, out with you." Professor McGonogall said, stepping into Gladrags Wizardwear as though unaffected by their mode of transportation. Gladys, the owner of the store, bustled forward to meet them. 

"Minerva, I didn't expect to see you here." She glanced behind the professor in curiosity at Will who was now wobbling unsteadily out of the fireplace and brushing soot out of his hair. "Ah, with a student too, looking for robes I assume?" She sized Will up then hurried off without waiting for an answer. When she returned, she had a standard black robe and a deep navy one in a lighter material. "Try these, dear." 

He set his things down and pulled the standard robe on, adjusting the buttons and looking at the two women for approval. He hadn't a clue as to how they should look so he simply waited to see what they would say. 

"You're amazing, Gladys, just the right size, even in the arms." Professor McGonogall looked appraisingly at the fit of the robe. 

He took that one off and switched it with the blue robe, slinging it on with a soft whirl of fabric as it settled around him and he began fussing with the buttons, before patting it down and glancing back up at them. 

"Oh Minerva, if I was younger…" Gladys tutted and winked at Will. "The Navy peachskin suits you, dear." 

Professor McGonogall nodded again. "We're pressed for time so it's nice to have your sharp eye, Gladys. We'll take them." 

After paying, they left the store and began to walk to their destination. Will took the time to observe the countryside, a few bushes of heather scattered here and there but mostly rolling green grassy plains and to the right, a darker forest that pressed in against them ominously. Will felt the prickle of electricity on the surface of his skin and the deep feeling of dread, that accompanied the dark. It wasn't strong, and he could only assume that either the forces of Dark were deep in the forest, or it was a small creature that could do little else than watch as the messenger of the Light made his way to a place in which they also wanted a stronghold. His eyes searched the darkness and he saw a shadow pass. His ears were alert, but there was nothing else. 

As they walked, they remained quiet, her contemplating the new school year and the arising threats to those in the world of magic. He tries to push away the feeling of pressing darkness, and instead accustomed himself with wearing robes. 

* * *

His first impression of the Hogwarts castle was agelessness. In a much different way from his own. Hogwarts loomed before him as though a mountain carved into a castle, like a child would mold sand into the same. As they walked up the front steps the sound was hollow and engulfed within the weather worn slabs of stone that made up the steps. The doors before them were large and reminded Will of another set of doors that led through time. But when Professor McGonogall opened these doors, there was no music, only the whisper of wind from the large shift of mass as the doors push inward. 

"Leave your things here, they'll be brought to your room for you." She motioned with her hand. He set his suitcase, cauldron and books down against a wall, then lay his dress robes on top before turning and following Professor McGonogall down a few hallways past moving pictures and clanking armor to stop before a little stone gargoyle. 

Will waited patiently as the professor cleared her throat. "Cockroach clusters." She said aloud and the wall slid away to reveal a passage behind. It was dark, though as the door opened torches began lighting all the way down it, shining merrily on the stone walls and making the entrance look quite inviting. "Let's go." She said and the two headed down the narrow corridor to a large office. 

Standing behind a desk was a tall, thin man with a flowing white beard and long hair to match. He smiled at Will, reminding him a little of Arthur and sending another pang of loneliness through his body. "Will Stanton, it is fabulous to finally meet you." The old man said amiably. 

"Albus Dumbledore, I presume." Will replied, smiling and inclining his head in a bow of respect, resisting the urge to kneel before the powerful man in front of him. 

"Now now, no need for formalities. Merriman probably told you some balderdash about me being a high lord of the Wild Magic, but we needen't go into that just yet." 

McGonogall was watching, curiously, noting both men's behavior as rather peculiar. Dumbledore turned to her then. "Will you speak to Miss Granger about tutoring when she arrives this evening, Minerva?" 

Professor McGonogall nodded stiffly, glancing at Will once more. "Certainly, I cannot imagine Hermione refusing. I should go prepare now." She turned in a swirl of her dress and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Dumbledore turned back to Will. As soon as the door had closed, Dumbledore and Will were no longer Headmaster and student but colleuges. "I apologize, Old One, for asking of your assistance. However, not all those able to use High Magic, are immune to the seduction of the Dark. Because of this, I have found it necessary to call on the assistance of the Light to help us restore the balance." 

Will nodded, he no longer looked like a fourteen year old boy, he looked ancient and knowledgeable. A reflection of the same expression was worn on the headmaster's face. He simply waited for the explanation that he knew was going to come. 

"You see, Will Stanton, Seeker of Signs, Watcher and now Collector of Keys, High Magic is usually quite balanced. You've met the Pendragon and Hermes. You understand this. It holds no allegiance with Light or Dark. We interact little with men when using magic, and do not harm humanity but follow the old ways as we should. But one of great power desired more and the Dark Lords came forward, making a place for him as a Dark Lord himself. He does not understand their manipulation, for he will not become full Dark Lord ever. They appreciate his exploits too much for you and I know the Dark cannot harm humans. But they can cause things to happen that might make a human hurt themselves or others. This one of power enjoys killing. Human, wizard, muggle, no matter. He must be stopped and we need your help for this." 

"I will do my best to help you, My Lord." Will said quietly, watching the old man before him who during the speech had acquired a haunted and tired look. 

The tiredness left his eyes and he smiled at Will. "Oh please, call me Albus, Dumbledore around your classmates." There was now a twinkle in his eye. "I have no doubt you will help a great deal, Will Stanton, Collector of Keys, your new quest has begun." Dumbledore turned around, lifting a heavy wooden box and opened it after setting it on the desk in front of him. "Here is your wand and the ring you must wear at all times. It will make you able to do our kinds of magic. It partners with the wand." 

Will looked down at the ring, silver and aged, it bore the familiar sign. A circle quartered by a cross. Picking it up, he could feel energy flowing through it. He quietly slid the ring onto his finger, ring finger of his right hand. Then he carefully lifted the wand, holding it gently. 

"These were created for use only by an Old One. Use them well. And now I must take a little more of your time to teach you what you will need to know. But this must be done outside of time so please go through those doors." He motioned and suddenly the Great Doors of Time swam into view behind Will. "There will be a pensive, a bowl of memories. Gaze into it and you will know everything your fellow fifth years know about wizarding and life at Hogwarts. When you are finished we will go and meet your new classmates." 

Will took a deep breath then turned toward the Great Doors which opened at a word in the Old Speech from him. A cacophony of erethreal music surrounded him and followed him inside the doors. It faded as the doors swung shut behind him and he stepped into an ageless room moving past tapestries woven intricately with bold and fearsome images dancing across them. In front of him was a familiar oak table, long and heavily solid. On top of the table sat a bowl that seemed to be filled with moonlight, glowing and beckoning him toward it. He stepped forward and looked down into the bowl, soon he was swept away in experiences of the school and Magic everything around him fading as he learned what he was there to learn. 

* * *

Harry stepped down and out of their train and breathed in the familiar, open air scent of Hogwarts. His summer, as always, had been beyond miserable thanks to his only living relatives the Dursleys. They hated him and made sure he knew that every waking second. And this summer he hadn't even been able to visit the Weasleys at the Burrow. Not with Voldemort back in power and a huge threat to his safety. So this school year had been anticipated with the enthusiasm of a child's first visit to Disneyland. Harry felt like a prisoner set free after years of imprisonment, now that he was finally back at the place he truly considered home. 

Most of the train ride up had been filled with catching up with friends. Ron and Hermione had shared a carriage room with him and the three had talked nonstop. Apparently there were a few disappearances during the summer, much of it glossed over by Fudge at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley, Ron's father, was assisting in building up the resistance and making connections inside the Ministry. 

Hermione's parents were really worried about her but she'd managed to convince them that Hogwarts was the safest possible place for her. 

Both Ron and Hermione turned and motioned for Harry to keep up. Harry shook himself from his daze and ran forward. They piled into a horseless carriage and felt it jolt to a start moving slowly toward the looming castle as though drawn by invisible horses. As the wheels clattered over the gravel Hermione glanced out the window. 

"I expect this year will be quite different what with Dumbledore trying to build up a resistance to You-Know-Who. I wonder if Hagrid and Madame Maxime could convince the giants to join it." 

"I'm still nervous about having giants around, I mean, they're supposed to be really awful." Ron said warily. 

"We'll, I figure they can't be too bad if Hagrid's dad liked his mum so much." Harry replied. "But if they are, we'll just room them with the Slytherines." He grinned and the other two laughed. 

"Dad said Dumbledore's gotten in contact with some really powerful people." Ron said as they returned to serious thoughts. 

I wonder if any of the Durmstrang or Beaubaxtons students will show up." Hermione speculated, playing with a piece of her hair absently. 

"I reckon you just want Krum swooning all over you again." Ron said stiffly, still slightly jealous. 

"I wonder if any of the usual students won't be back." Harry's voice was melancholy. He'd had terrible guilt trips ever since Cedric's death last year. The other two grew quiet also, remembering the handsome Hufflepuff and the condition in which he'd returned to the Triwizard competition with Harry, it had shaken the entire school. 

They were shaken from their depressing thoughts by the jolting of the carriage coming to a halt. "Well we'd better get to the Hall, I'm sure we'll find out there." Hermione said quietly, opening the door and climbing down. 

Ron and Harry followed her into the castle. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, they saw some familiar faces and were soon talking and laughing again, dour moods lifted by friends and comradship. 

"Seamus! You look so… so much…!" Hermione was turning to Seamus Finnigan and beaming at him. "So much older! You look great! All the girls are going to be wild about you." She teased him. 

Seamus had indeed finally hit a growth spurt and filled out nicely. A lanky six feet tall, with slightly long sandy-colored hair, he flashed a warm smile back at her good-naturedly. "I doubt that." He answered modestly. "But you look great too, Hermione, don't break Ron's heart." 

"I heard that Seamus." Ron said irritably through he blushed. 

Harry was talking to Neville who had also reached a growth spurt finally allowing his height to catch up to his weight. "Grandma says I don't eat enough, it's driving me crazy." He complained, running a hand through his short blond hair. 

Fred and George were busy piling through their new order forms which, luckily for them, Mrs. Weasley had not discovered. They whispered to each other not paying attention to anyone else. 

The room quieted down as the teachers entered and took their seats at the head table. There were a few new faces, and of course, Hagrid and McGonogall's seats were empty as they were attending to the First years. 

The doors to the hall opened again and Professor McGonogall lead the first years forward, explaining the sorting ceremony. It took about twenty minutes to get through the first years. Ron was ready to eat and glanced up as Dumbledore stood up. Again the hall quieted and waited to hear his announcements. "The sorting is not quite finished." Dumbledore explained to the confused crowd, he waited for curious murmers to die down before continuing. "We have a new student, a fifth year, transferring here and I hope you will all welcome him as a transfer at this stage can be difficult." 

"There's NEVER been a transfer that late." Hermione exclaimed under her breath, looking befuddled. 

"Will Stanton, will you please come forward to be sorted?" 

A boy in the back of the room, who Harry was fairly sure hadn't been there a moment ago, made his way forward followed by many eyes. 

Lavendar giggled. "Oh he's cute!" 

"Seems kind of wise and gallant doesn't he?" A Hufflepuff fourth year whispered to her neighbor. 

Will sat on the stool, legs stretched out before him and flashed a smile at McGonogall who almost smiled back before putting the hat on his head. It took the hat a few minutes, all of which Will sat patiently, no changes in expression. Finally, with a triumphant shout the hat announced him "Ravenclaw!" 

There was a burst of applause from Ravenclaw's table and even a couple girlish squeals of delight. 

"Doesn't seem all that special to me." Ron muttered. 

Harry wasn't sure, something about Will Stanton seemed very special to him, but it was hard to put a finger on it. So as their plates filled he began to eat and stopped thinking about the new boy. 

At the Ravenclaw table, Will was now the center of attention. The boy next to him extended a hand in welcome. "Hullo, I'm Adiel." He said amiably, "Welcome to Ravenclaw." 

"Thanks, I hope I'm not a bother." Will replied, shaking Adiel's hand. 

"It's good to have you I'm sure." Adiel grinned. "This is Ionwen." He gestured across the table from Will at a more serious looking boy who nodded. "And Sean." The boy to Ionwen's left grinned, strawberry-blond bangs falling across his eyes. He shoved them back absently. 

"I had no idea it was even possible to transfer between magic schools." Sean said curiously, glancing at Will. 

"Usually it's not, because curriculums vary. Will must be a special case." Ionwen explained, biting into a drumstick. 

"Professor Dumbledore said someone named Hermione may be tutoring me." Will tried to explain. 

"If you can tear her away from Harry and Ron." Adiel laughed. "But she's incredibly smart, that girl." He nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "The brown haired girl next to Harry Potter." 

"He's the one with the glasses?" Will asked, drinking from his cup. 

"Well yeah, I suppose you can't see the scar from here but you got it right." 

"Where are you from then, Will?" Sean asked. 

"Thames Valley, Buckinghamshire. I was abroad for a while though." Will explained. 

"Right by the Thames. It's wet this time of year, isn't it?" Ionwen asked. 

"Not usually till after snow breaks. Springtime's the wet season." Will smiled. "So how're the classes here?" 

"Not too bad really," Sean said, glancing at the head table. "Though some of the professors are tough. McGonogall is pretty strict and gives a lot of homework but we definitely learn. Snape seems happy if we're miserable also." He amended, nodding at the dark-haired angry looking man. "He's the potions professor." 

"Great." Will said with a sigh, "I suppose that there's one in every school." 

"We don't know much about the new teachers, there are two of them this year, so we'll find out as you do." Ionwen said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"Don't expect your last school was as exciting as this." Adiel smiled at Will. 

"Excuse me?" Will asked curiously. 

"He means practically once a year someone attacks Potter." Sean says. "Been You-Know-Who a couple times, or his followers. 

"True, my old school was rather tame." Will agreed he glanced at the head table as Dumbledore stood and raised his arms for silence. As the room quieted down, Will heared Dumbledore's voice in his head. 

_Going well, Will? _

The students are friendly, thanks. Will replied in thought and watched the headmaster smile at him before speaking aloud. 

"We all know this year is going to be a rough one, I must remind students to avoid the forbidden forest. Also, all off campus trips will require a buddy system of at least four, there is safety in numbers. If there are problems or you have worries or concerns, please seek out an instructor." He gestured along the staff table, sending a meaningful glance at the Gryffindors. "Other than these I have no announcements. Have a great year!!" 

Harry glanced at Ron at the Gryffindore table and laughed with him. "Do you reckon he really thinks we'll talk to someone?" Ron asked. 

"It's because you haven't any sense." Hermione muttered. "That was strange though, did you see him look right at Stanton before he talked? It was almost like they were talking but…" She stood with the others. 

"You're paranoid Hermione." Ron said dismissively. 

"Don't worry about it, Hermione." Harry added absently. 

They headed out of the hall and toward their tower, Hermione trailing behind thoughtfully. They were about to head up the staircase when a familiar voice called from behind, a mocking drawl. 

"I'm amazed you're showing your face here, Potter." The Potter came out almost like it'd been spat. Draco Malfoy was leaning lazily against a large stone pillar, smirking at Harry, with his arms crossing his chest. 

"Nice look, Malfoy, give up greased ferret in favor of long haired weasel?" Ron asked, noticing Draco had left his hair down rather than slicking it back as he usually did. 

Draco visibly angered, turning fiery grey eyes on Ron. "Shut up Weasley, at least my head doesn't look like it's on fire." He returned his attention to Harry. "Didn't get enough attention last semester? Maybe He'll finish you this one." 

Ron looked homicidal stepping forward with bloody thoughts of ripping Draco's windpipe out of his throat. Hermione looked horrified. "Malfoy you're a terrible-" 

"Shut up Mudblood, no one cares what you have to say." 

"Malfoy, if you don't want the entire school to kill you, I suggest you stop making light of the events that lost us Cedric last year." A male voice said from the doorway. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all turned and looked at the door. A group of Ravenclaw fifth years, including the new student, were standing by the door. Three of them looked highly perturbed including Ionwen Dehn who had spoken. Will was watching Draco, eyes slightly widened as though he was seeing someone he hadn't seen in a long time. 

"You're nosing in on someone else's conversation Dehn." Draco said acidly. 

"Leave Harry alone, Draco." Adiel said, crossing his arms, "Or do you find it amusing that Cedric died?" 

"I thought only Gryffindores were irritating enough to interrupt someone else's conversation." Draco glared. He turned and stared at Harry. "We'll talk later, Potter." 

Draco turned in a swirl of cloaks and walked purpousefully in the other direction, stopping in front of the Ravenclaws. He looked from icy glare to icy glare, settling on Will who looked casually disattached but interested now. "Stanton, right?" 

"Will Stanton, yes." Will replied, hands at sides. 

"I'd pick my friends more carefully if I was you." Draco said haughtily, a curt nod in the direction of the other Ravenclaws. 

Will shrugged, "They're nice enough fellows. Thanks for your concern." He smiled easily at Draco. "See you around." He said in dismissal. 

Malfoy looked surprised at the easy dismissal, and slightly confused. Then his lips pursed in irritation and he turned again making his way toward the dungeons. 

After he disappeared, the Ravenclaws moved toward the staircases also. "Just ignore him, Harry, he's a stupid git." Adiel winked at the Gryffindores. 

"Believe it or not, we're used to it." Ron muttered unhappily. 

"Well, none of us needs that now, it's going to be a rough year as it is." Ionwen said gently. 

"Quite a welcome for you, Will. Sorry you had to see the worst of us." Hermione said, taking the opportunity to talk to him since he'd so caught her attention earlier. 

By now his eyes had strayed, almost sadly, in the direction Draco Malfoy had stormed off. He blinked and smiled apologetically at her. "Oh, it's OK, didn't bother me." 

"Are you all right?" she asked, putting a hand on his wrist. 

Will focused his attention on her and slowly the regretful look in his eyes slipped away like a forgotten dream until she was not sure it was ever there to begin with. He smiled again, this time it was a brotherly grin as though he was amused with her concern. "Yes, thanks. He just looked like an old friend. It threw me off a bit." He glanced at the others before looking at her again. "You're Hermione?" he asked curiously. 

All three Gryffindores looked surprised, usually people knew Harry but Will recognizing Hermione wasn't common. "Y-yes. Hermione Granger." She said, recovering from the surprise. 

"Professor Dumbledore said you may be able to help me with my studying, but I'd understand if you were too busy." He looked a little worried to be imposing on her. 

Hermione flushed at the compliment of being singled out by the Headmaster. "Oh no! I don't mind tutoring you a little." She smiled. "Besides, when I help other people I usually learn the subject better myself." 

Will looked relieved and pushed his robe back so he could put his hands in his pockets. "If you really don't mind, it would help me a lot. You are studying different subjects here that an my old school. So I'll be a little behind." He almost looked embarrassed. 

Sean, clapped a hand onto his shoulder and grinned. "If Hermione is your tutor, she'll have you up and working in no time, word around school is that she's a genius." He winked at Hermione who blushed and shook her head in protest. 

Will laughed. "Well any help is appreciated." He followed as the Ravenclaws made their way toward their dorm, looking over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you all!" 

Harry and Hermione waved back and Ron looked slightly disgruntled but nodded and shoved his own hands in his pockets, slumping his shoulders he began to follow the staircase up toward the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione followed exchanging thoughtful looks. 

* * *

_I have to note that I've tried to stay in past tense because both series are written in this manner. But sometimes I slip as I've been trying to train myself to only write in present tense for years. Anyway, I hope it's not to irritating, I think I caught most of them. This is all I have done so far, I'm working diligently to get the next part out! So TBC!! UGH! I had so many mistakes. I think I just went back and got most of them for this chapter! _


	2. The Rising of the Dark

**Six Keys to Unlock the Otherworld**

Athena Zandrite  
Chapter Two; Rising of the Dark

_NOTES: Milgwn is pronounced (I believe) mihl - gwuhn and they are the grey, shape-shifting foxes in the Grey King. All DIR things belong to Susan cooper, all Harry Potter things belong to J.K. Rowling. No profit was made in the creation of this story. Duh._

Thanks for the reviews, I had to make a really long intro so people could understand how I could even put the two books together. I'm glad it seems believeable. Hope the next part is just as good. Edited on Aug. 19, 2007 to fix grammatical errors.  


* * *

Over the next few days, Will became acquainted with his fellow Ravenclaws, he spent a lot of his free time with Adiel, Sean and Ionwen, but occasionally he chatted with Rosalind Fawcette or Cho Chang, two other fifth years. Cho was always quiet and Will discovered that the boy she had been dating the previous year, had been the same Cedric that Ionwen and Adiel were upset with Draco Malfoy about.

One night he was sitting in the common room, legs drawn up on the couch as he looked into the fire, his Arithmacy book open and forgotten in his lap. His mind had been wandering, letting the firelight lull him as he remembered times that would not remember him. He was distracted by a soft shuffling sound. Will looked up to see Cho watching him, she looked embarrassed to have disturbed him.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was still down here." Her voice was soft and she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. There were tired bags under what must have, at one time, been sparkling brown eyes. Now she looked eternally tired, worn down emotionally. She turned to go but Will spoke up.

"It's all right, did you want to sit down?" He shifted his position on the couch and motioned for her to take a seat.

She stood still for a moment, apparently thinking it over. Finally she seemed to come to a decision and moved to the other side of the couch, sitting down and looking at him as he returned his attention to the fire.

They sat in silence for a while. She studied him for a moment before also looking into the fire and settling into the warmth of unhindered companionship. The fire sent dancing shadows across them, turning their faces warm shades of gold and red.

It was Cho who broke the silence. Her voice was as worn down as her face. "Do you mind if we talk?"

Will's eyes didn't leave the fire but his ears became alert. "If you want to." He said carefully, sensing her need to get whatever it was, out.

Cho was quiet again, head tilted so her dark bangs hid her eyes, he'd almost thought she was asleep but then her voice piped in again. "Why do we live?" It was more rhetorical than it sounded and Will waited for her to continue. "When we're just going to die." The sentence was finished with a bitter tone, not meant for someone so young. She breathed quietly before continuing. "I don't know how anyone can go about as though nothing is wrong. He's alive, and He wants us all dead." She was angry, hands clenched so tightly on the blanket that her knuckles were turning white. Then she went slack and tears trailed down her cheeks. In a chocked whisper, Will heard a name. "Cedric"

He did not stand, did not comfort her, it was not his place to do these things. She wiped at her tears futilely and the dried cheeks were quickly wet again. After a few moments his voice broke the silence, "People have short lives." He said quietly, but his voice sounded old and it caused her to stop crying and look at him. "They pass by quickly and are filled with so much. Happiness, sadness, confusion, grief, understanding, hurt, comfort." His voice seemed to fill the room, touching the corners and filling the silence. "All are brought on by other people, or by themselves." He finally looked up, eyes almost as tired as hers. "All we can do is live our lives, as well as we can."

They looked at each other for an eternity, his face showed in that endless moment his experience and pain and they understood each other. They shared loss, grief and then the warmth of the fire. He finally smiled at her. "It's best not to dwell on the past, time moves on without you."

Cho sighed and nodded. "I know."

Will closed his book slowly and stood. He stretched reaching his arms into the air high above him, realizing that he was glad that this conversation didn't require him to act differently to ease her heart. He could do so as an Old One and not seem too strange. "It's late." He held a hand out to her in order to help her to her feet. She reached hers out tentatively and he grasped it with a sure arm. She stood, watching as he dropped her hand and smiled reassuringly at her. "Goodnight, Cho."

She hesitated but then turned and went through the hall to the fifth year girl's dorm. He waited until he heard the soft click of the door shutting before he turned and moved to the boy's dorm. All that was left in the empty common room was the firelight, filling the silence with soft crackling.

* * *

Hermione walked toward the library absently, she had a new book open and was busily engrossed in it when she smashed right into something solid, causing the book to hit her face nearly bringing tears to her eyes with the sharp pain. She tenderly touched her nose, making sure it wasn't broken or bleeding before looking up to see who she had run into. The first thing her eyes came to rest on were cool grey eyes looking down at her in contempt and irritation. "Maybe if you watched where you were going, you wouldn't seem such a clumsy fool, Mudblood."

Hermione set her jaw, determined not to let his insults bother her. Instead her voice came out clear and steady. "Sorry, Malfoy, I wasn't paying attention."

"That much is obvious." He looked as though he smelled something bad, pursing his lips. He lifted his nose slightly as he waited for her to move from his path.

Her eyes flashed in irritation as she side stepped, avoiding those narcissistic eyes. "Well it does take two people not paying attention to run into each other." She muttered.

"What was that Granger?" Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes now looking for a fight.

"Nothing, Malfoy, go bother someone else." She felt his hand on her arm before she had time to comprehend what was going on. She felt it tighten painfully as he flipped her around and grabbed the collar of her robe, pushing her up against the wall, now visibly angry. She coughed as the wind was knocked out of her with the force of his fury. "Don't think you can talk to me like that Mudblood. In my sight you are filth." His teeth ground together. "Your body guards aren't around to make sure you don't get hurt, so don't get smarmy with me." His grip tightened, choking her as tears stung at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Draco's face was inches from her own and she could see rage behind his eyes. It frightened her in that moment as her hands clutched desperately at his, trying to pry them off.

Suddenly a voice called from behind Draco, " Did you grow up in a barn? That is no way to treat a classmate."

Draco's eyes narrow in frustration, tightening his grip before loosening it on her robes. He dropped her and turned to face the speaker who got a full blast of his hatred. Hermione breathed shakily, catching her breath in great gasps before lifting her face to see who had spoken.

Her eyes settled on Will Stanton, she remembered now that she had been going to meet him in the library for a study session but obviously he'd come to find her since she was late. Draco was most displeased at the turn of events.

"It's really none of your business, Stanton." He practically spat at the other boy, who looked totally unruffled. Will's lack of anger or really any emotion seemed only to irritate Malfoy even more. His eyes were stormy with pent up fury, and he almost snarled at the other boy.

"Ah, but it **is** my business. You see, Malfoy, this is my tutor you're intent on strangling, it would be in my best interest to interfere." Hermione didn't miss a little twitch at the base of his neck, the only sign that he was remotely bothered by Draco's behavior. He hid his emotions well.

"You don't have a clue who you're messing with." Malfoy hissed, clenching a fist at his side, twitching toward the wand in his pocket. Will's eyes didn't leave Malfoy's face but he noticed the preparation himself and spoke up.

"Pulling a wand would be a very bad idea, Malfoy." His voice was cold, and Hermione looked startled as she got the feeling that she should stay away from her own wand also.

Draco's hand convulsed at his side as though pushed away by polar opposites of magnets and he hesitated for a moment, just watching Will, going over his options in his mind.

Will sighed and spoke again, now sounding tired. "Look, Draco, I don't want to pick a fight. I have much better things to do with my time. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go work on my studies."

Draco looked as though he was having an internal battle, hand still wavering by his side. He frowned, finally speaking. "I have better things to do with mine as well. But don't think I'll forget this Stanton. You have had the poor foresight of messing with a Malfoy. You will regret it. Mark my words, Stanton." He turned on his heel, cloak swirling about him with a hiss of fabric and he stalked off with all his leftover pride.

Will put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, face finally showing some concern. "Are you all right? He had a pretty tight grip there."

Hermione swallowed, tenderly touching her neck, "I think I'll be all right. No doubt a bit bruised though. Malfoy's such a brute." She was obviously irritated, and slightly scared. "Thanks for helping." The last part came out much more quietly.

Will shrugged carelessly and glanced out a window. "Since we're up and about, why not practice outside?" he suggested, changing the subject.

Hermione followed his eyes and nodded. "It's charms so it'll be easier than finding an empty classroom." She blinked as he began walking, hurrying to catch up. Her legs being shorter than his, she had to run. "You know it's strange." She said to herself more than him, hair bouncing around her as she walking beside him in thought.

Will glanced sideways at her. "What's strange?" he asked, conversationally, as they made their way to the front doors. It appeared he was just prodding her thoughts, but the look in his eyes showed a more piqued interest in what his intelligent companion had noticed.

Hermione suddenly looked embarrassed, a slight flush coloring her cheeks and she clutched her book to her chest self consciously. "We'll, it's just that, when you told Malfoy not to go for his wand," she paused, feeling foolish and small. "I kind of felt like staying away from mine too." She dog-eared the page her finger was holding the place of in her book and shut it, finding the process suddenly enthralling as it kept her eyes away from his and his reaction to her silly feelings. "I know it seems silly, but I did feel like that."

"Well it was common sense, of course." He said slowly, as though thinking he should tread carefully on the subject because he hadn't realized how much force he had put behind his words.

"No, I hadn't even considered going for it before that, it was just suddenly as though I wanted my had far away from it. It was such a strange feeling." She glanced up at him curiously as though he could, perhaps, explain it.

Will pursed his lips before his expression changed yet again. She noticed his expressions tended to do that, melt away giving anyone paying attention the impression that the original expression had never actually been there, it was only their imaginations playing tricks on them. "Well, silly or not, it was probably some passing feeling. Mostly unexplainable. I may have had some tone you are used to listening to and obeying. I doubt I'll ever be able to do that again." He grinned at her, brushing away the problem and then looking forward again as they reached the enormous front doors. He put a hand up to one of the looming wooden doors, resting it there for a moment before pushing it open. She noticed his expression become frustratingly unreadable and then forgot again as sunlight poured in on them, warming their faces and beckoning them outside. They walked out onto the grassy yard on the east side of Hogwarts and she filed away the experience for later discussion with Harry and Ron. Something about Will Stanton was not normal.

* * *

Harry dismounted his boom, hair disheveled from flying for a two hour quiddich practice. He glanced at Ron who was running up to him from the stands. "Fred and George will be the death of me." He muttered in agitation as Ron continued to laugh, clutching his stomach and breathing in gasps.

"That one was bloody brilliant!" He said, handing a rag to Harry who immediately began rubbing the golden fairy sugar off his hands, glaring at Fred and George as they high fived each other. Harry's hands were coated in the golden-yellow dust as were the fronts of his robes and he wondered briefly if the stuff even came out. These were some of his newer robes too.

"Exploding snitches? They'd better not release any during a real game." But now he was also smiling, the corners of his lips twitching at the memory of the surprise the snitch had given him. The little golden ball had exploded in his hand, nearly causing him to fall directly off his broom in shock. Apparently Madame Hooch had found it dangerous also as she was now irritably lecturing Fred and George across the pitch. Harry could hear catches from her occasionally. ". Seventh year for goodness sake! . Set and example. Be more careful detention. Filch." Her speech was punctuated by large stabbing gestures with her hand, and occasionally both hands would fly up in exasperation at the twin's antics.

Ron snickered to himself, speaking aloud. "They didn't look very repentant until she mentioned Filch."

He and Harry began trudging toward the castle, Harry still wiping at his hands which were now decidedly a canary in color. "Hey isn't that Hermione and the new kid by the forest?" Ron asked, gesturing in a wide motion toward two figures off to the left moving about in the distance.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Hermione said they'd be working today. I think she's finally found someone who enjoys studying as much as she does." Harry grinned at this, knowing that Hermione was one of the hardest studiers in Hogwarts, and not a day went by that someone didn't see her piling through books in the library or busily scratching out an essay. "Want to see what they're doing?" He asked Ron glancing at the red-head.

Ron shrugged. "I guess so. I hope he doesn't find out about S.P.E.W., goodness knows we needn't get her riled up about that again." He mentioned the organization that Hermione had begun the year before, aimed at helping house elves gain rights and privileges as real workers rather than slaves. The elves seemed quite irritated at her effort but it did not dissuade Hermione's vigor.

Ron's resentment had lessened toward the new kid though he still often gave him the cold shoulder. He turned with Harry now and they approached Hermione and Will.

"Hallo, Hermione!" Harry called out to announce their arrival. He waved as they approached the other two. Both Hermione and Will glanced up from their levitating charm and smiled at the boys.

A book and a pencil case lowered themselves carefully to the ground and Hermione stretched her fingers, nodding at Harry and Ron. "How was practice?"

Ron grinned, without saying anything. Hermione glanced first at Ron in confusion, then at Harry, noticing for the first time, the yellow mess on him and his robes.

Will also looked curiously at Harry, eyes traveling over the robe.

"Fred and George have a new invention." Ron explained as Harry sighed. "Exploding snitches. Scared the bogies out of Harry." He chuckled again, earning a death glare from his unfortunate friend.

"It won't come off." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What do you bother carrying a wand for if you're not going to use it, honestly Harry." Hermione reprimanded him in exasperation before aiming her own wand at Harry and saying a few words under her breath as she charmed the mess from his robes and hands.

"Thanks." He said, looking slightly embarrassed at having forgotten he could do that. "How's your practice going?" He changed the subject quickly.

Hermione smiled, pleased at their progress. "Will's catching on. You know he's nearly as good at the summoning charm as you are, Harry."

Harry grinned at Will. "That's great." He leaned on his broom absently as he continued to speak. "Is she helping with anything fun?"

Hermione gave him a reprimanding look. Will, however, spoke up before she could say anything. "It's all really fascinating of course, but some of the dueling hexes were quite fun."

Ron looked surprised. "You're helping him with hexes?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well now that Malfoy's ticked off at him, I thought it would be safer if he knew some."

Harry looked at Will curiously. "Ah so you've entered the club of 'Those Malfoy would love to crush.'." Harry said amiably. "That's about half the school now, isn't it?" He looked amused. "What did you do to him? I do hope it was something terrible." He noticed then that Will did not appear to be paying attention.

Will's whole body had stiffened, he swung around to face the forest. The boy's body language emanated that they were in immediate danger.

Ron and Hermione were watching him now also. He was straining to see between the thick trunks of the forest trees, eyes squinted in determination and teeth gritted, preparing. He muttered under his breath and Harry only caught a few words. ".. dark. rising.soon." Then his attention was caught by a whiteish shadow in the forest and his eyes connected with golden-amber. It was a dog. And it didn't look friendly. He watched it bare it's teeth, long white fangs, and suddenly it seemed as though the forest was moving, alive. He soon realized it was dark and light patches of fur that gave the effect, there were many dogs in the forest. But the largest one stared at Will. Will stared back, locked in a silent and unreadable conversation with the dog.

At first Harry couldn't take his eyes from the forest, the incessant movement of the animals seemed to become a palatable fear, like a smell that becomes so strong it presses in against the senses. It made him want to run away, but the amber eyes rooted him to the spot, causing his heart to beat furiously. The movement of so many of the same animals behind it, flashing back and forth before his eyes did not help the feeling lessen. They were laughing at him, promising to tear the flesh from his bones and savor the irony blood, it was an unspoken message and it was so clear to him in that endless moment.

He tore his eyes away from the living forest to look at Will, as though the strange new boy could provide some sort of comfort. What he saw was something he'd seen in only one other person in his life. But that person had been and still was, amazingly powerful. And old, age that deserved the hardened, frightening glare Will was giving to the dog in the forest. Then Will's voice broke the silence. "Go. There is nothing for you here today."

A low growl rumbled in the throat of the beast before them, and as though human, it drew it's lips back in a macabre grin and it stepped forward. It's fur was glistening, face narrowing in silent challenge. Then, even more slowly, it swung it's eyes toward Harry but still it was communicating with Will. The grin widened and a tongue lolled out the side of the creature's mouth in an almost comically terrifying look. Harry knew then exactly what it was telling Will and he felt his stomach churn with fear. 'I'll leave as soon as I've torn the throat out of this one.' But it couldn't be, Harry was sure he was just imagining it in his blinded panic.

Will's voice lowered so only Harry could hear it, Harry and the creature in front of them. It was mostly gibberish from what Harry could tell but there was power in it and Harry could feel it. It surrounded them and strengthened them like a physical thing. Will raised his hand partway through his strange speech, wand laying forgotten on the grass. He extended the arm, palm down and five fingers spread slightly, pointing toward the animal in a gesture of power.

The fur on it's back bristled and the growl grew in timber, the movement behind the animal became fevored as the speech continued, ending in one last word. As the word exited Will's mouth, the growl of the creature subsided abruptly and the thing glared at Will eyes full of hatred and malice. It looked as though it wanted to rebel, but instead slunk backward, melting into the forest with it's fellows. The movement slowed then finally ceased all together. Again as though nothing had been there to begin with.

Harry hadn't realized it, but he'd been holding his breath. It came out in a woosh and he heard Hermione and Ron behind him do the same. His eyes didn't leave Will though, who for a moment, looked incredibly angry and dangerous and inhuman. Then his anger faded like the dogs in the forest and so much of what Will was. It was replaced with a look of incredible sadness and pain.

Hermione was the first to find her voice and it cracked as she spoke. "What was that?" she sounded small, frightened and honestly, Harry couldn't blame her.

Will turned in surprise as though he'd forgotten the others were there with him at all. For a moment, he seemed to be considering what he could tell her, then , finally, he spoke. "What did you see?" He asked quietly.

It was not what Harry had expected to hear. But Hermione spoke up again. "Wolf I think, though not quite like any I've seen before. It looked like. Snuffles." She used their code name for Harry's godfather in his animagus form. A large black dog, and now that Harry thought about it, the animals had looked a bit like Sirus.

"But that one was white, albino almost." Ron cut in thoughtfully.

Will sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "It wasn't a wolf. It was a fox. A Milgwn to be precise."

Now Harry was confused. "Do foxes get so big? And what's that odd foreign word?" He could feel so many questions building up inside him, but he stopped after the first two and waited for Will's response.

Will smiled back at him, a comforting look. "Milgwn is a Welsh word for grey fox." His smile didn't seem to reach his eyes as there was still a hint of worry in them. A small breeze picked up around them, ruffling their robes and sending leaves down around them. Harry was watching Will carefully as their hair was tossed about.

"When you talked to it, was that Welsh too?"

Will's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and was spared having to answer the question immediately by Ron's interruption. He looked at Harry as though he was crazy. "He didn't talk to it Harry, have you gone crackers? It was a wolf er well a muglin. Wouldn't have understood any language."

"Milgwn." Will responded, almost automatically in correction to Ron's mispronunciation.

"Yes, well, whatever it was, was plenty creepy." Hermione muttered from beside Ron. "Felt like the air around us got all thick with the feelings nightmares are made of. More like night terrors really. Mum was telling me about those since my cousin is two and has them a lot. She's been worried. He screams in his sleep like he's being torn apart or something. That's what it felt like." She shivered. "You know much about them, Will? Milgwn I mean, not night terrors."

Will had bent to retrieve his wand and did not look up, a forelock of straight, brown hair, falling into his face and concealing his eyes from their view.

"Foxes don't have a very good reputation anywhere in the world." He said thoughtfully, taking interest in the blades of grass around his fallen wand. "Many cultures view the species as tricksters. Quite often they believe that foxes thrive on causing chaos and fear, sometimes they steal, not just things but people."

"That's all silly legend." Ron scoffed.

Will looked up sharply, a piercing look into Ron's eyes. "Foxes cannot be trusted, especially not the grey breed. They can do terrible things should you be caught unguarded or undefendable." He stood. "Don't take nature lightly, it is not all safe from the Dark's control."

Ron looked confused and scratches his head in thought. "The dark?" He frowned. "You mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Will paused and his eyes strayed to the others, resting on Harry for a moment. "I think you already know a bit of what he is capable of. I can only assume it is the tip of the iceberg. Yes, in a manner of speaking, it is him. And yet it is something older really." He shrugged in a gesture that ended the discussion. "Accio." With the word, the pencil case flew into his hand and he smiled at them. "It's almost three. Perhaps time to return to the castle?"

Hermione picked her books up and nodded. "We'll get together tomorrow afternoon to work on potions, OK?"

Will grinned. "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled back and began walking, Ron falling into step beside her. Harry had begun to follow suit when he glanced back behind him. For a moment, he thought he still saw Will, staring into the horizon but strangely transparent, then he was gone all together before Harry's eyes. He shook his head and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes, replacing them and blinking at the spot he had been sure Will was standing. There was no one there. He heard Ron and Hermione calling to him and turned to see them motioning for him to hurry. Harry took a last look at the place he thought he'd seen Will, then decided Ron was right, he really was crackers. Will must have wandered off somewhere else. So Harry ran to catch up to his friends, forgetting the fading image of Will Stanton as they headed into the castle.

Will had felt it coming, the overlapping of time, a familiar and yet still muddling sensation. The grass underneath his feet was now wilder, a moor grass. It grew in thick patches up to the edge of the forest. But here, the Dark had a stronger hold, he could feel it, pressing in on the castle in waves. It was like a fog rolling in from the sea a feeling of being drowned in the fear that the Dark brought with it. Will walked, knowing by instinct which direction to go. Into the forest, a stronghold of the Dark. Even this one laced with Wild magic.

As he walked, he saw the trees rising about him, tall and foreboding, listening to his intrusion. The wind winded it's way through the musty trees, angry at his trespass. But again, he is only an observer. Nothing in this time will hear him or see him. And he sees figures appear in the shadowy darkness in front of him, swimming into focus like a mirage. As he approaches, he thinks only that he wants to hear what they say, and the voices become clear. He watches the dark robed figures as they speak, the first voice sounds irritated, the impatience of youth.

"I've done what you suggested, not too difficult as most of the staff is as idiotically trusting as the students." There is a drawl in the voice, laced with contempt.

The second voice is colder and harder with a thick accent that Will recognizes as the harsh lilt of Dark speech. He sees a flash of cold blue and then dark red from beneath the hood of the cloak.

"You are quite good at this, such potential."

The other cut back in, sounding bored. "I don't need your compliments on my genius. You promised me power and I very well expect to get it."

Both voices are cold in such different ways. The voice of the Lord of the Dark is empty, with the nothingness of feeling, occasionally hints of anger sliding into his speech. But he is of the Dark and Will is now accustom to the workings of the Dark. He is not unafraid, simply accustom. But the other speaker is different. Openly bitter and it lashes at his senses, a cat whip slicing into his mind. It corrupts the soul and feeds the Dark. The Dark Lord looks up suddenly, blue eyes now visible, piercing into Will's with a freezing stare that cuts through his insides. And in that moment, Will knew two things. The first thing being this was the Rider, the first lord of Dark he'd fought when he was eleven years old. The nightmare on a dark horse who nearly caused his sister's death, and rode on a tornado of evil. He had been driven to the ends of the earth in Will's time, by Herne, now he was working in another time. The other thing he knew was only confirmed as the man smiled at him, no mirth in the look, only a mocking indifference. As Will felt himself fall back into the present, his human life, he knew that the Rider, had known he was there all along. And didn't care. Will felt weak in the knees as he retraced his way through the forest to the school grounds, the hollowness in his stomach making him feel sick.

The forest thinned and he crossed the field in a daze, making his way to his dormitory and feeling that now would be a jolly good time for Merriman to show up and explain things. Of course Merriman was no longer in this world. And Will was fully aware that this mission was his own to accomplish, the Light depended on him alone. The last of the Old Ones, the youngest of the old. His small powers as an Old One would be tested. As he muttered the password and stepped into his common room, he wondered how he would do this on his own.


	3. Stirrings in the Night

**Six Keys to Unlock the Otherworld   
Athena Zandrite   
January 2003**

_There was a lot of confusion surrounding Will's encounter with the Milgwn. Will was the only one who talked to them. Harry was standing at least a foot closer to Harry than Hermione and Ron were, and thus he could hear Will speak but didn't understand what was being said. (This will be addressed in this chapter) _

Herne. Yes, I'm silly and called him Hermes for reasons even I don't know. Thank you guys for pointing it out. I feel kinda stupid ^^;; oh well it happens. Like five of you noticed T_T 

*Ducks flying objects* Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, it's been done for two months but my computer had to be completely wiped and reformatted so I lost a LOT of stuff including this chapter making me very sad and frustrated. So I left it for a while, but now I'm back with the update!! Hope you guys enjoy it!! Thank you for all your support. 

* * *

Will felt a pounding in his head and turned trying to make out his surroundings, but everything was black, so black that he couldn't even make out his own hands in the void that seemed to eat light. And it was quiet, so very quiet, light was not the only thing the darkness was sucking out of the surroundings. Even as he breathed it was quickly muffled by the darkness that was almost a 'thing' around him, something physical, some sort of enormous sponge of inky ebony. And then he felt the pressure change, not ease, simply change. His eyes strained and for a moment they seemed to be playing a cruel trick on him where he could see a dim light, making out some outlines around him. 

And then there was sound and he knew he was not being deceived. Rushing along in the train outside of time, being propelled through a tunnel but the movement through time created a light that glowed about him, and could see. The cabin was empty, wooden seats bare and clean, but unoccupied. Unsure as to what should be going on, Will sat down on one of the benches and ran a hand absently through his hair. The clickety-clack of the wheels of the train on the track was welcoming after such a panic causing silence. And he listened, hearing the jostling of metal on metal of the cabins connections. He heard the grinding chugging of the steam engine that propelled the train through time. He looked up as the cabin door opened and a figure in jeans and a jumper closed it behind himself. Will sucked in a breath seeing who it was. 

John Rowlands, Welsh shepherd, turned to face him, dark skinned from the sun and worn eyes. His lean, light-brown face and dark eyes rested on Will for a moment and Will was taken aback with the look of tortured pain in his dark eyes. "Will, _bach _, my Blodwen is gone..." His warm voice broke on the word gone and Will's heart twisted in his chest. Blodwen Rowlands would never come back. John Rowlands moved toward Will, anguished and looking so much older. "My whole life, a lie. She was one of _them_." 

Will clutched his hand into a fist at his side, remembering the White Rider, high lord of the Dark, and in this time, Blodwen Rowlands. But John was only a man and he could never have foreseen that his beloved would turn out to be a creature of the Dark. Will had not even known it. Though she had curiously avoided being in his presence, he had seen her a few times. The second of which she had revealed herself. But he'd felt it. The Light had a way of sensing those of the Dark, much like a Dog could smell fear. And as soon as she had entered the carriage, THIS carriage on their way to the tree, he had known what she was. But for John it had been such a shock. Tearing his human heart in two as his love turned into something vile. And he looked up at John who was now looking past Will out of the cabin at something Will could not see. And John Rowland's voice was hopeful, as he trudged forward. "Blodwen, _wyt ti'n dwad i mewn heyfud, cariad_?" Will watched silently as a white cloaked figure appeared at the cabin door toward which John Rowlands was moving. 

The cloaked figure opened the door and held out a hand to him, as it did so, the hood fell back revealing the White Rider's face, all the gentleness and warmth gone from it, only the cold unfeeling power of the Dark apparent in her eyes. As she held out a hand to her husband, the mortal man John Rowlands, her eyes slid past him to focus on Will. 

And Will felt panic rising, he tried to stand, to stop John Rowlands. He knew that the White Rider would never show him love again, if she ever had to begin with. He found himself pressed down onto the seat unable to move and his voice froze in his throat as she gave him a look of mocking triumph. "My love, let us leave this place." And Will screamed inside as John followed her blindly out of the cabin, disappearing from view. 

It was only a moment before the next passenger came through, and the spell that held Will captive lifted as the opposite door again burst open and Barney Drew burst through it, sandy blond hair bouncing on his head as he let out a great whoop of joy. "Will! This train is positively wicked! Look at it! Simon says it's steam! And it's so long!" He bounced around the cabin and Will's anxiety about Rowlands subsided slightly, Barney's excitement filling the cabin with warmth. 

"Simon is here too?" Will asked carefully, as Barney ran to a window to look out at the glowing light. 

"Course, he'n Jane are awful slow though." He plopped down next to Will and beamed at him. "They'll be coming about soon." 

No sooner had the words left Barney's mouth than Simon and Jane Drew trooped into the cabin looking irritated. 

"Barnabas Drew!" Jane exclaimed in exasperation. "Can you not sit still for a minute?" She blinked and smiled at Will. "Ahh, hullo Will, didn't know you were here." 

Barney next to him swung his feet and looked angelically at his sister. "I'm sitting still now, aren't I?" 

Jane smiled at him. "You know what I meant." 

Simon walked up to Will and stuck out his arm. "Will, been a while I'm sure." 

Will shook it and nodded. "You're looking well Simon, Jane." He watched as Jane grinned and turned to look out the opposite window as though seeing something. 

"We're going to _Llyn Barfog_." Jane said absently. "Supposed to be really good sites there. Bunch of Arthur stuff, it's why Barney's so irritatingly chipper." 

Barney let out another whoop of enthusiasm. "They say King Arthur really went there, you can see his horse's footprint and everything!" 

Simon shrugged. "They say that all over the place here. Really he'd have had to travel his entire life if he'd really been everywhere they claim he's been." 

"What a nasty." Barney stuck his tongue out at his brother and crossed his arms. "Never any fun, that one." He confided to Will. 

Jane exclaimed from the window as though she could see something other than the glow of time. "I think I see the lake, why YES we're running right along it now!" She pressed her hands against the glass and looked out curiously. "How beautiful and the tracks run right alongside, fabulous!" 

Barney and Simon went next to her and looked out as well, both looking quite enthralled by whatever they saw. Will felt a growing uneasiness in his stomach and stood, glancing around. No one else had come in and he was still busy trying to see out the cabin door when he heard Jane let out a strangled scream. Will spun around to see the three looking terrified as something slammed into the side of the train, breaking the window and letting glass rain down on them. Something large, wet and blackish-green was rising up out of the lake. It was horrific, a slimy monster swaying and following the train, Will could see it all clearly now. The Afanc, driven out by Arthur years ago, back and terrorizing his friends. Will again was struck unable to move, unable to help as he watched the Drews recoil, Simon bleeding from a sliced cheek. Jane's mouth opened and closed as though she too, couldn't find her voice but wanted to scream and with a backward sway, the Afanc thrust it's head forward, toward the train, and Will knew that his friends would not survive. 

He jolted forward, and found himself sitting in his bed, sheets tangled about his body and pajama top twisted under his armpits. He wiped at his brow with one hand and clutched at his chest with the other, hand resting on muggy skin feeling the fevered beat of his heart underneath his ribcage. He untangled himself from his sheets and stood from the bed, re-arranging his shirt so it was settled properly over his upper body, he slid his feet into his slippers and trudged quietly toward the boy's bathroom being careful not to wake the others. He paused as he heard Sean turn over in bed but continued as soon as he had settled against the pillow still breathing quietly. 

He immediately turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cool water, letting it trickle down into the collar of his shirt, he held the sides of the sink and breathed deeply trying to calm his heart. He looked into the mirror, seeing tired eyes looking back at him, his hair clung to the sides of his face with water and he was quiet for a moment. He'd been having nightmares occasionally, really there was nothing to do about them. He carried great experiences as well as terrible ones with him and he could not forget them or those they had effected. Even though the people they had effected had already forgotten those experiences. And Will was left, alone in the world, the only one who truly remembered the fight between the Light and the Dark. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it out and decided that this needed walking to get it out of his system. He picked up his robe on the way out and made his way through the entrance of the common room, to the quiet halls of Hogwarts. He was sure that seeing the Milgwn and the Black Rider had initiated the intensity of his nightmares. But what had truly shaken him, he decided as he moved aimlessly down the stairs avoiding one of the sinking steps, was the intense resemblance between Bran Davies his old comrade and Draco Malfoy the school bully. It had unsettled him upon their two meetings how pale Malfoy was, almost devoid of color, hair slightly long and just as colorless. Not the sandy blond that Barney Drew possessed, Bran and Draco both had a totally colorless look to them. Except their eyes. Bran's were always a tawny golden color, like an owl. Draco's were an intense grey-blue just as piercing but in a more cold sense. Draco was they type of boy that the Dark would use for their purposes. Always eager to inflict misery on those he disliked he would need to be watched. It was just unsettling for Will to see him and he found he had to hold himself back each time they met because he was sure was always seeing Bran in the other blond. And Bran had been close to him, unlike any other friend he ever had had or ever would. Until they parted ways with Merriman and everything was forgotten by the lot of them. Will was the one that went alone with all the knowledge. 

He paused in a darker corridor, leaning against the wall, suddenly feeling alone as the feeling swept over him. He looked at the ceiling, breathing quietly and waiting for the feeling to subside. He frowned suddenly feeling like he was not alone. It wasn't at all, the same as the lonely feeling he'd had before, it was a prickling at the base of his neck, the feeling of being watched. There was someone in the hall. 

Will dropped his eyes and searched the darkened hall, ears alert. He instinctively stepped forward and to the right, eyes moving methodically over the bare stone walls. Then he heard it. Just to his right, a soft shuffle and rustle of cloth, very close. Nothing seemed to be there, however, Will looked at the empty space curiously. He frowned and stepped forward again in the direction the noise had come from. He reached his hand out, fingers brushing cloth that wasn't there and he clenched his hand on it, tugging gently. The air tugged back. 

"All right, who is it?" Will asked, not letting go. 

At first there was silence, then slowly the cloth moved under his fingers, falling away with a soft hiss of fabric. It uncovered a familiar dark-haired boy and Will looked more than surprised. 

"Harry?" 

Harry had the good grace to look embarrassed for eavesdropping, he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. "Er, hi Will." 

Will's eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

Harry sighed and glanced around before turning his eyes back to Will. "Look, I'm sorry I followed you. It's just, you.. this afternoon.. Or I guess it was yesterday now." Harry babbled nervously and Will smiled at him. 

"What about yesterday?" he asked, directing Harry's muddled thought process. 

"Oh, um, you... you spoke to the _milgwn_." He said quietly. 

Will looked at him sharply. "I spoke." He is not willing to give anything away to this overly curious boy yet. 

Harry nodded. "And it wasn't English. At first I thought it was Welsh and asked you about it. But then Ron interrupted and I had more time to think about it. It didn't sound very welsh. So I was thinking, maybe you knew the foxes language, some people are like that." Harry falters, "Th-they can speak to... animals." 

Will was silent for a moment, surprised again at other people seeing things normally only he saw. He had to keep reminding himself that these people all had access to High Magic, and most of what he saw was also visible to them. "I did not speak an animal language yesterday." he said slowly. 

"Are you sure, I didn't know that I..." He stopped suddenly, looking unsure. 

Will spoke before Harry could finish. "No I was speaking another language. It was neither Welsh nor the speech of the miglwn." 

Harry looked perplexed, dark brown hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it away absently. "Then what was it?" 

Will frowned, wondering how much to tell Harry. After a moment he finally decided that if it proved too much, he would simply erase the boy's memories of the conversation. He began talking, voice hushed in the empty corridor. "It is the oldest language but it is none you have ever heard of, we'll call it Old speech." He explained. 

"Why do you know it?" Harry was curious. 

"I am... what you call an Old One. An ambassador of the Light." 

"Is that something like the Force?" Harry asked in bemusement and there was a hint of sarcasm in the question. 

Will almost snapped back at him, but smiled. "I suppose it is a bit like the force. Though not in the same way." 

Harry looked disbelieving but stopped as he heard footsteps. "Someone's coming, quick!" He swirled the cloak about them and pushed Will back against a wall, next to a pillar. 

They were quiet, as they listened to the steps echo off the empty stone, cold wall pressing against their backs. It sounded as though there were two pairs of steps and the sounds of voices confirmed this fact. Both voices were recognizable to Will. Dumbledore's older, calm voice is first. 

"Your presence here is unwarranted, Rider." It was not as mirthful as it normally tended to be, instead sounding tired and strained. 

The harsh voice of the Black Rider came next, causing Will to stiffen next to Harry as the voice cut through them both. "You show favor to the Light, my presence is necessary." 

"That is not for you to decide." The headmaster reproached as they come into view. Dumbledore was still in his regular robes, looking older than ever, white beard dangling down the front of his robes and the wrinkles in his face much deeper, looking a bit like a crumpled up shirt just after it has come out of a drawer after being in it for a month. The Rider looked like Will has always remembered him, his chestnut hair had a hint of a red glow, cold piercing blue eyes that could freeze some with a simple look. He was wearing all black as usual, his clothes are closer to Wizarding clothes than normal ones. He had a long riding cloak on over his black trousers and black riding boots that peeked out from beneath the hem. 

The Rider stepped angrily in front of Dumbledore, blue eyes piercingly cold now as he fixes his anger on the headmaster. "High magic should never favor one side. You know this, my lord." As he spoke, he gestured with a long, pale arm, showing agitation and irritation. 

"I would not say anyone is favored. Tom helps you, we help Will." Albus looked resolute but frail. 

"You will regret your involvement." The rider's voice came out in a loud call, filling the hall as though announcing a battle and calling his soldiers. "The collector of Keys will fail and we will triumph. The Dark is Rising and the Key Collector will fall!" The call had grown louder until the end when it fell abruptly. 

Dumbledore didn't look impressed. "Very well. If that is all, it is rather late." 

The Rider glared for a moment longer before turning on his heel and striding off, the clicking of his boots on the stone fading into the distance with him. But as he passed Will and Harry, Will was certain he saw a smug smirk on the man's face. Everything was quiet for a moment as Dumbledore watched him go. Finally he turned toward the pillar, again looking tired. 

"You boys are out far past curfew." He said gently, and Will blinked in surprise. Harry didn't look as stunned and with a quick motion, he slid the cloak off them both. "Sorry, Headmaster." 

"Oh, I can understand, Harry. But it's dangerous." He looked at Will carefully for a moment. 

Will looked back, and spoke. "The Black Rider, it was Tom he was talking to?" Will spoke aloud but his thoughts were not really a question. 

"Indeed, he has been here before." Dumbledore agreed. "The Dark is not happy you are here. How goes your quest, Old One?" 

"I have found nothing yet, but the Milgwn are in the forest, you should perhaps warn the students." 

"Ah, there are much worse in the forest than the creatures of the dark. The students know of the danger." He smiled wearily. "You will find the keys in time, Will. Perhaps it is time for both of you to retire to your chambers?" 

Harry was looking completely baffled and about to protest. Dumbledore spoke up before he could. "If Mr. Stanton needs your help, I'm sure he will request it. You are trustworthy but a little attracted to danger, Harry." The headmaster looked amused. He winked at Harry and turned to leave. "Goodnight to both of you." He called over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Will watched him go and sighed heavily. Dumbledore certainly sounded a lot like Merriman, sometimes. He pushed the lonely ache away and smiled at Harry. "Suppose he's right. Time to tuck in." He began walking back down the hall but felt a restraining hand on his arm. He stopped and turned to see Harry looking curiously at him. 

What was Dumbledore talking about?" He asked, his hair in even more disarray than usual what with all the pulling off and on of his cloak. "Quest? Keys?" 

Will smiled patiently. "It's… a long story." He murmured. "And a little late to start." 

Harry looked unconvinced but something told him he would get little more from Will Stanton tonight. And so they fell in step together, walking in silence back toward their houses. Harry was so caught up in thought that he almost didn't notice when Will stopped in his tracks, staring into a room that Harry didn't recognize. 

He retraced his steps and peered into the room. For a moment he could only see inky darkness but slowly he noticed a glow on the far side of the room. It seemed as though it had always been there but how could it if the room had been pitch black moments earlier? He frowned as Will stepped into the room and moved forward as though drawn by a chord. "What is it?" He whispered, following Will a little reluctantly. 

Will held up a finger to say 'wait' and Harry noticed that the glow had grown so it was simple to see the details of the finger held up. He looked in the direction of the glow and saw it was coming from a bookshelf. As Will approached the glowing light, it brightened even more, and they could both make out a squarish shape in the shelf glowing now like a fluorescent bulb pulsing slightly. "This is high magic…. Very powerful." Will murmurs quietly as he kneels in front of the shelf. 

"You're going to touch it?!" Harry asked incredulously not trusting the thing that seemed to brighten as they spoke. 

Will nodded and reached his hand forward, fingers closing on it as the glow brightened unbearable. Harry found he had to look away and close his eyes as the light filled every corner of the room shining like the sun. Will held it in front of him and squinted against the light. The book rose in his hands, spinning once before the pages flipped across and then the book re-closed, settling back down in Will's hand and suddenly flickering out as though it had burnt out. 

Harry opened his eyes to absolute darkness again. He blinked a few times to be sure they were open. "Can you do a lighting spell, Harry?" Will asked, holding the book. 

Harry fumbled with his wand for a moment before managing to pull it out and lighting the tip. Will stood and turned so they could see the cover of the book in Harry's wand-light. Harry frowned and read the title. "The Clew?" He scratched his head. "Never heard of it. What is it?" 

Will's brows drew together as he thought back, the words rang a bell. It took a moment to recall but as he did, the words issued from his mouth without thought. 

_The Clew for the connection_

He flipped the book open and read the first paragraph. 

_The Clew is the thread which leads to the heart of the spiral castle. It connects with the past generations, with the dead, the ancestors. It reaches toward the future and what may be. The man who holds it can go beyond the gate - and make a way for others. He sees the invisible web and follows the silver thread which most ignore._

Harry frowned. "What does that mean?" 

Will flipped the page and noticed that the rest of the book was empty. He turned back to the first paragraph and looked thoughtfully at the page. "Hmm… I wonder." He held his hand over the book and muttered something in old speech. Harry leaned forward as he saw the book do something strange. The T that began the paragraph was done in a fancy silver lined ink, decorated in twirls and curls of silver paint in very thin filigreed lines. As they watched, the silver seemed to bubble up and collect like paint or liquid metal. Will reached down and picked the silver up off the page, pulling away a long, thin, thread-like strand. He held it up between them and Harry reached out to touch it in curiosity. 

As his finger connected with the other end of the string, both boys felt a jolt like electricity surge through their bodies. Suddenly the string was connected to their fingers, sliding in like a needle. It didn't hurt but they were both shocked and Harry almost fell backward. "Wah… what's it doing?!" He asked in a panicky voice. 

"I don't know, but…" Will trailed off as the string seemed to go invisible. He pulled his hand back with no resistance from Harry. He could still feel a slight electric tingle at the tip of his finger as though it was still there but as he waved his hand between them nothing caught. "I think we found the first key." He said thoughtfully. He remembered what the book said. "_Connecting past generations_… That must be me. _It reaches toward the future and what may be_. It could be you or high magic in general." Will shook his head. "It's too late to think about this. Let's go to bed and figure it out tomorrow." 

Harry was still looking at his finger. "Yeah. That sounds good. You have a lot to explain to me." 

Will nodded and they slowly headed toward the door, Will tucking the book against his body. 


	4. The Connection

**Six Keys to Unlock the Otherworld**

  
Athena Zandrite  
Chapter Four; The Connection 

NOTES: _It's has been a very long time since my last update. If anyone is still reading, thank you. I think my inspiration for picking this back up is the new movie coming out. Sort of a horrible bastardization of The Dark Is Rising. From everything I've seen it doesn't portray the heart of Susan Cooper's Novel. I encourage you all to read the true story and not let the Hollywood hogwash lead you to believe the story isn't anything special because it really is. If I can I'm going to try to continue this story at a more regular pace. With school starting it up this may be slightly more difficult. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Again, my knowledge of British slang is poor at best bordering on non-existant, my Welsh is even worse if that's possible. So hopefully nothing thows anyone too far off. What do people call a faucet in England?  
_

* * *

Harry sat, hunched over his meal, looking at the door to the great hall every thirty seconds. He wasn't feeling very hungry unless you counted answers as sustenance. Ron ignored him, shoveling food into his mouth as though it was going out of style and earning him a dirty look from Hermione before she turned to Harry and asked him curiously. "What are you looking for Harry?" 

Harry didn't hear her until she tapped his fingers with her spoon and asked him again. "Huh? Oh! I'm supposed to talk to Stanton." He said absently, then seemed to realize he was being quite odd and leaned in closer to the other two. "Something really weird happened last night. He's going to explain."

"Weird?" Hermione and Ron repeated although Ron did so with a mouth full of eggs.

"Will you swallow before you talk?!" Hermione asked in exasperation, flicking a speck of egg off her robes. "What were you saying, Harry?"

Harry glanced at the door once more before settling in to talk to Hermione and Ron. "It's just that ... well to begin with..." He tried to focus his thoughts, and his eyes scanned around them to be sure no one was listening very closely. Seamus and Dean were flicking pats of butter at one another to their right, and to their left Parvati and Lavender were casting doe eyes up at the staff table and then leaning in together to whisper and giggle. "Well I saw him last night on the map," He said, knowing the other two would understand this meant the Marauder's map which showed all the inhabitants on it as tiny dots that moved through the castle, "leaving his dormitory really late."

"What were you doing up so late anyway?" Hermione asked him reproachfully. "You should be getting sleep this year, Harry, you're going to fall behind on studies and I might just decide to stop lending you my notes for History."

Harry looked at Hermione in annoyance. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

Ron grinned "Yeah, Hermione, we were finding out what happened."

She huffed but settled in to listen again. "So you saw him on the map and what? Decided to ask him why he was awake?"

Harry shook his head. "He was wandering the halls so I decided to follow him. With my dad's cloak."

Hermione looked as though this struck her as an incredibly bad idea but saved her annoyance in the interest of finding out the rest of the story.

"Anyway, I was following him down the hallway and he just stopped, and started looking around." Harry frowned. "At first I thought he was looking for something particular, but then he turned right around and looked right at me, started moving closer and then he reached out and grabbed the cloak!"

Hermione looked surprised and Ron nearly choked. "What?" The red head asked in surprise. "How'd he do that? Was it not on all the way?"

Harry shook his head. "It was like... he knew I was there. Where I was, although he reached around for a moment, but he found me as though I'd just been slightly out of focus. Weird huh?"

Hermione looked uncomfortably toward the Ravenclaw table but Ionwen was sitting next to Terry Boot and there was no sign of Will Stanton. Harry continued.

"Anyway, he confronted me but before we could say much we had to hide because Dumbledor and the Rider showed up, arguing."

"The Rider?" Ron asked curiously, reaching for some bacon.

"Arguing?" Hermione echoed looking worried. "Why would someone be arguing with the Headmaster?"

Harry shook his head. "Dunno, Will's special though, supposed to be old or something says he fights the light."

Hermione grew very still as she listened, almost as though she'd stopped breathing. "An old one?" She repeated quietly as Harry went on.

"And this other bloke, he was an awful guy, Will said he was dark and he was telling Dumbledore he had to let him into the school or the school would be breaking the law. And that ticked Dumbledore off, he said that Voldemort had already helped the Dark and it was none of the Rider's business if he wanted to let Will into the school. And then the other guy started talking really loud, like he was reading a speech, saying the key collector would fail and the Dark would rise." Harry shrugged.

Hermione barely breathed. "What did Dumbledore do?"

"Do? Not much, asked if that was it and then the Rider looked pissed off and left and Dumbledore found us. Started talking really funny to Stanton. About a quest and keys then told us to go to bed."

Hermione was quiet a moment, processing the information and then she leaned in close. "Was Will... when he talked to Dumbledore, did he seem like a student?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "He talked like he was an old friend of Dumbledore's. It was really weird. And that's not the weirdest part."

He was about to relay the information about the white string of light but then his eyes landed on the staff table and he nearly fell out of his chair. Sitting between professors Sprout and Snape, was a man with cold blue eyes and reddish brown hair. He was seeing him more clearly now but there was no mistaking that look, staring down at him looking highly amused, was the Rider. "It's him." He said in what was more a breath than spoken words.

Both Hermione and Ron's heads snapped to the staff table, and the Rider seemed to laugh at Harry for a moment longer before glancing down at a paper he was reading and tearing apart some of the bread settled in front of him, completely ignoring them now.

"That's this Rider bloke you're talking about? The one working with... with You Know Who?" Ron asked, nervously.

Harry nodded and glanced again toward the doors of the great hall. He nearly jumped as he saw Will there, glaring up at the head table as though he might make the Rider burst into flames and run away screaming with just the look in his eyes. But Harry blinked and the glare was gone and Will gave him a small wave and mouthed 'after breakfast'.

Harry looked at his plate of half eaten food and pushed it away. There was no way he could eat now. Not with that man up at the staff table, but Will was laughing at something Adiel had said and sitting down to dig into food as though his enemy wasn't sitting up at the front of the room tearing into bread as if it was flesh and he was ravished.

Hermione was watching Will too, but hers was more a look of awe. "You know it all makes sense now. The animals listening to him, and that mandala ring he wears. I should have put two and two together but goodness knows I never expected to meet an Old One while I was alive and to think I've been tutoring him!" She glanced at Harry who looked blankly back. "Oh come ON Harry, don't you ever _read_?"

Harry made a face. "Yeah," He said irritably, "never heard of this stuff though."

Hermione sighed which only irritated Harry more. "Out with it if you know something 'ermione." Ron said, before swallowing his food. "Haven't got all day."

"Oh for heaven's sake." She said, shooting Ron a scathing look before leaning in. "They belong with ancient magic, nothing a wizard's done in a few thousand years. They've existed since the beginning of time and will to the end but that's just it." She grinned, looking excited. "They travel through time. At least according to legend. They have powers that don't use a wand to channel and it's hard to get information about them because for the most part they try to avoid being noticed. I'm surprised he let you know, Harry. I don't know if he's supposed to. There's still a chance he could erase your memories I suppose... I learned a little about them when I was doing my research on Time Turners. You know we made those because some wizards wanted similar powers. But they get misused, that's why it's nearly impossible to get one."

Her cheeks were flushed, she seemed to see this as an opportunity to use Will Stanton as a living library of knowledge and her eyes darted over to Ravenclaw, sparkling a little. In a moment though, they dulled. "But the dark." Her voice dropped even lower as her eyes darted to the front table and then back to theirs. "They're responsible for nearly every period of hopelessness known to muggles. They're terrible, like Old Ones but malicious." She was interrupted by the sound of Professor McGonagall striking her spoon against her cup to call the cafeteria to order as Dumbledor stood and looked over the tables. The headmaster looked tired still, beard drooping and even the colors of his robe were muted today, dulled as though they'd been washed too often or bleached. As they watched, his shoulders straightened and a smile slid across his face.

As the hall quieted, he beamed at them all and gestured to the table of teachers. "You all may have noticed a new face on staff, I would like you all to welcome Professor Mitothin who will be taking care of Care of Magical Creatures until Hagrid returns." Lavender squeaked happily next to them, much to Harry's annoyance. She and Parvati broke into excited giggles, clearly they found him nearly as fetching as Professor Lockhart. His stomach churned and he glanced up to where the new professor was smiling charmingly at the gathered students, standing and nodding once before sitting down. Professor Snape next to him, barely glanced his way, but clapped a few times politely. The professors on his other side were a bit more warm, Sprout even leaned in and patted his arm before turning her attention back to the headmaster. He waited while the polite applause died down. "I suspect his classes will be quite unconventional. That is all, have a good day!" He returned to his seat and his eyes drifted down toward the Ravenclaw table for a moment, holding the gaze of one of the residents who returned the earnest look. Harry missed this as he was turning a horrified look toward his friends.

* * *

There was so little time after breakfast that Will was unable to meet with Harry more than passing him and muttering into his ear that he shouldn't mention anything they saw after speaking to Dumbledore until Will assured him they were in a safe place. Which obviously made Harry interested. He nearly tripped, looking back at Will on his way out of the Great Hall. Will sighed and followed Ionwen and Terry Boot out of the hall and toward the first class of the day.

* * *

The next chance Will got, was lunchtime. He stopped at the Gryffindor table and reached in for an apple, between Ron and Hermione, as though stopping to speak to the latter about tutoring. Instead his eyes included the other two. "Mind joining me? I have a few things I needed to talk to you about." His gaze did not drift to the head table but it wouldn't have mattered, Mitothin was not there. Around them, the other students went about their business barely paying them any mind. For what it was worth, it seemed as though the only person who even paid them any attention was Ron's little sister Ginny who threw them a curious look before returning to her conversation with a friend. Ron looked longingly at the food in front of him, before grabbing two sandwiches and cramming one in his mouth as he stood. He grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and glugged some of it down nearly choking on the food before snatching up a biscuit and turning to follow Will. Harry and Hermione picked up a few things as well before joining them at the entrance of the Great Hall. 

Will pushed through the doors and glanced down a hallway in both directions before moving forward. Every movement he made seemed to be almost instinctual, a pause as he listened for sounds almost like a dog might sniff the air for a scent of prey. Sometimes he would mutter something under his breath. He shook his head as Hermione automatically moved toward the doors outside. "We can't he'll have spies." He said with a frown and Ron looked annoyed.

"Spies? What d'you expect? Death Eaters to be out there skulking around campus? This place is warded." He glanced out the window and frowned, a few dark birds circled but for the most part the entire lawn appeared to be empty. Everyone was inside eating lunch.

Will frowned at the taller boy. "No, he wouldn't use Death Eaters, his spies are much more versatile. I'm sure I saw a few Ravens earlier and the wards won't do anything to them."

He heard a snort but continued down the hallway, moving toward the classrooms on the ground floor. As he walked, he reached into his bag, wincing for a moment before pulling out some holly and glancing again down any hallway they passed. He looked into a few rooms and finally settled on one with no windows before ushering them in and shutting the door. The room was coated with a fine layer of dust, clearly unused, and it rose in a cloud as he dropped his bag by the door. A torch on the wall burst into light filling the room with the same dancing light that lit the dungeons where they took their potions classes. The only problem with windowless rooms in castles were that it always seemed to be night. It was no different in here, a bit of cold hung about in the air, pressing in on them as they watched Will. He pulled over a chair and pinned the bunch of holly over the threshold, before glancing at Hermione. "Can you put a locking and silencing spell on it? I'm afraid I'm just not very good. It won't do any good against him but if he has anyone else listening..." His voice trailed off and he appeared to be thinking again a frown on his otherwise pleasant face.

She did as he told her, her wand flashing through the air with sharp, precise motions, her voice quiet and methodical. The door flashed gold for a moment then blue and she let her wand fall to her side. "There we go." She said turning to Will who stepped up next to her and held out his hand so that all five fingers pointed at the door. He stood with his feet slightly apart, just as he had the other day speaking to the grey foxes. Something about him gave Harry the feeling that he was something of a pillar. Strong and solid, unwavering, holding the world together. His words were clear and strong though the language was not something the other three could understand. Not only could they not understand it, but even as they listened they couldn't quite remember the sounds as they slipped through the teenager's minds like sand through a sieve, sliding away into nothingness. Ron raised a brow but didn't seem very bothered by the memory loss. Hermione on the other hand looked quite frustrated. Will smiled a little, his expression soft and nostalgic.

"It won't do you any good, even if you could remember it, the language is not written in any book you might find. The only book written in my language was destroyed in t he 18th century after I finished reading it."

"How old are you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Fourteen." Will said honestly though there was something about the way the corner of his lip twitched that indicated he knew this made no sense to the boy asking the question. "Hermione told you what I was." He held up a hand to stop her protest. "No Harry told you what he'd heard. You explained it. And quite well actually. I hadn't known there was anything written about us at all. I wonder if I should be finding those texts and destroying them. Ahh well, it can't be helped. It's not my place to interfere." He stopped and moved to sit on a nearby desk, ignoring the dust as it rose around him instead allowing his eyes to finally fall on Harry. "You can tell them now, what else happened last night, but it would be unwise to discuss it anywhere more public. The Rider has ways of hearing."

Harry took a few moments to describe the rest of the evening, including the strange thread that had connected them then disappeared before turning to Will. "What was that anyway?"

The Old One was quiet for a moment, eyes trained on his knees as he thought about it. How to say it, how to make it clear. Finally his voice broke the silence, sounding very warm in that cool room. "I don't know the details, of course, but there was a legend of a Clew. Actually a few, one of the better known ones is in Greek Mythology, though this is older. In the Greek tale, Theseus uses the clew to find his way out of a maze or labyrinth. There is an older tale, I don't know if it's written anywhere, about Math, that is more likely the one this is referring to. Regardless, the clew is always a thread, or string. In our case, we had the text as well." He paused and seemed to decide something in his own mind nodding to himself before continuing to speak. "I want to test something, if you don't mind, Harry." He held up his hand, index finger pointed toward Harry. "Hold up your hand, think about the thread, if you can, visualize it. It should stretch between our fingers just like last night."

Harry stood and held his hand up and mirrored Will's gesture, then pursed his lips in thought. Even as he did it, there was a glimmer between them, a soft sparkle as though sunlight has slipped through the stone and shone off something between them sending glimmers around the room. He paused and looked startled but Will urged him on. "No keep thinking." It flashed again, drooping slightly like a spiderweb, thin and translucent and fragile. As they watched the light slide down the whispy thread catching here and there before it faded. Harry shifted and it flashed again, tightening between them. Hermione and Ron watched in silence. "Now imagine it drawing into your finger, and at the same time call out to me in your mind. Ask me to come to you. Don't say anything aloud though."

Will was working on hunches and vague memories now. The legend of Math was ancient Welsh and it was familiar but not completely clear in his head. This bothered him. If he knew it he should be able to remember it. He'd had no reason for memory loss this time, no deathly illness to snatch away important thoughts. The Dark were still relatively weak in comparison to the last time they attacked him, made him forget. So what was causing the fuzziness now? Even as he thought these things he felt the tug in his finger. Like a puppet he slid off the bench and took a few steps toward Harry. "Excellent! Good job, you can stop visualizing it now." His own hand fell to his side in another mirror of Harry's and the light between them disappeared completely.

"It's weird, it feels really odd." Harry said. "Not quite like a portkey, the tugging doesn't make me uncomfortable but still... odd." He wiped his hand absently on his robe as though he wasn't entirely comfortable with it at all.

"One more thing before we continue on." Will said gently, sitting down now in front of Harry and gazing at him. "Sit. Go ahead and close you eyes, this will be easier. But if the connection is what I think it is, this shouldn't be so very hard."

Harry again obeyed almost without thinking, sitting and closing his eyes. Will's voice drifted over him, soothing and common, nothing special about it really. "Let your thoughts calm down and just pay attention to what I'm saying." Will was saying, his voice softened then, "Don't try to think too hard, just let your mind fill with a color you find calming. Let it stretch into every crevice, every niche, soothing your thoughts away, all you should be thinking about is that one color." his voice trailed off and Harry drifted in a soft yellow light, as though he was floating on sunlight. It warmed him and surrounded him and he felt completely relaxed. When he heard Will's voice again, it sounded as though he was right there with him, floating in the sunbeams. "That's good, Harry, now tell me, but don't say it aloud yet. Can you hear my voice? If you can hear my voice, just respond in your thoughts."

Harry twirled in the yellow sunlight and his mind's voice sighed. "Yes, I can hear you."

"This is what I expected. Well, almost, but the connection makes sense. You can open your eyes now, Harry."

The dark haired boy did so a little regretful, it had been nice, thinking of that yellow light. As he opened them Will smiled. "This will be quite useful, I was worried we'd have to find another way to communicate over distance."

Harry's jaw dropped. Will's mouth hadn't moved.

Hermione was looking between them now, working things out. "You're really? I mean, an Old One!" She said, unable to contain her excitement. "I mean, there are legends, but ... it's like meeting Merlin! You don't expect to ever see one in the flesh! I can't even imagine! You've got to talk to me about this, I want to know everything!"

Harry was broken out of his awe and looked at Hermione with an annoyed grin. "Always asking questions." He rubbed his eyes. "That was wild."

Will looked embarrassed. After all, he was fairly sure he knew the real Merlin. A Merlin who was not a wizard at all. He doubted that would go over well with this community in general. Merriman Lyon... Merlyon, Merlin. He'd never acknowledged it as fact. But he was Arthur's liege man. Will shook his head as sadness, a hint of loneliness stole into his chest. A sort of aching longing for those who had shared his last fight. But even those who were still here and now on this earth would not remember it. "I'm as new to you as you are to me." He said to Hermione and made to stand up. Everyone paused as there was a rap on the door.

The door looked as normal as it had previously. But certainly someone knew they were there. For the most part this classroom was completely unused. Ron moved forward, with a glance over his shoulder before unwarding the door. "What are the odds of someone else wanting to use this place so early on in the year?" He said curiously referring of course, to the common use of free space for practicing and studying when exams were closer.

Opening the door, Ron looked up in surprise to see Mitothin, cool blue eyes gazing into the room and then falling on Ron. Will stood up, suddenly tense, but he did not move toward the door. "Did you need something, professor?" Hermione asked from beside Harry.

The man didn't look particularly hostile but there was something in his eyes that made Ron shiver at the door. "I'm sorry." he said with a hard lilt to his voice, giving him a strange accent. "I don't know the school very well yet. I was looking for the Transfiguration room. What brings you kids here on such a nice day?"

Will had pulled his robe back so he could put his hands in his pockets. He smiled at the man as though he wasn't at all bothered by his enemy breaking up their discussion. There was something going on behind his eyes as well. As though he and the Rider were locked in some sort of an internal battle. "I'm being tutored." He gestured toward Hermione. "We needed someplace quiet. Too many distractions outside."

"Ahh, so good to see students diligently working." The man said conversationally.

Ron looked uncomfortable, holding the door open. "Do you want to c-"

"The professor has places he needs to be, Ron." Will interrupted the boy before the invitation could be extended. "Transfiguration, down the hall and turn right should be the first door on the left."

The two stared at each other for just a moment longer, the professor looking a little angrier. Finally he turned with a click of boot on stone and his cloak whirled around him as he strode away leaving a curt "Thank you." in his wake.

Will watched him until he turned the corner then slumped. "Don't ever invite him in, Ron. He can't come past the holly unless invited. Don't do it unless there is no other choice."

Ron shrugged, clearly not as worried as the others. As far as he was concerned, this was all just quite strange. The full weight of the situation clearly had not yet sunk in.

Will was looking at the time though. "Oh dear, this took longer than I anticipated. Classes begin soon. Perhaps we could speak more later? It seems I'll need at least Harry's help in the quest, the two of you know now so if you have any interest..." he let the offer hang. "You must not tell anyone else though. No one can know." He shook his head and grinned, "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you all later." And he was leaving through the door before any of them could answer.

"Odd bloke." Ron said, glancing up at the holly.

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed. "Let's go, both of you."


	5. The Gift of the Hawthorn

**Six Keys to Unlock the Otherworld**

The Gift of the Hawthorn  
Athena Zandrite  
August 2007

_I didn't expect to be able to write this chapter so quickly. The last chapter was quite a struggle and it was pulling things together to move the story along. It took that whole chapter just to get back into the writing style. I think I've caught myself back up in it properly now. This chapter focuses on Will and introduces Hermione's roll in matters as well as introducing Ginny in earnest. I already have plans for each key and who each is connected to. I think all my old readers are gone now. My own fault for taking so long. I hope new people find it interesting at the very least. Again, my knowledge of Brit-speak is pretty much non-existant and I don't know Welsh at all so my apologies for any mistakes. If I make one, please let me know how to fix it as well as just letting me know I've made it. It'll help a lot when I go to re-edit. Which reminds me. My sister has offered to beta the entire fic in her free time so hopefully some issues with earlier chapters and anything I've managed to miss on this one will all be caught. No one else has ever offered and I feel rude just asking as I know very few people in the HP fandom and not really anyone in the DIR fandom. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy!_

* * *

Will's mind was still churning as he made his way from charms classes outside toward the gamekeeper's hut. The wind picked up threading teasingly through his hair, as though sprites danced across his skin and dipped around the edges just out of sight. A long game of tag that subsided as they darted along and the breeze again died away. His cloak settled back around him as his feet crunched on the gravel pathway. Two Hufflepuff girls darted past him laughing merrily and clutching books to their chests. His eyes lifted to the sky to see two rooks in the distance, flapping lightly and catching the same wind that had caressed his own face allowing them to drift like stringless kites, observing everything happening below. However, they needn't pay close attention to the group of children now making their way to Care of Magical Creatures, oh no. Their Lord was already there, able to observe with no difficulty at all. Will could see him now, standing just outside the forest and watching his own progress down the sloping hill. 

Like some sort of a sentry the Lord of Dark stood tall and dangerous, blue eyes unblinking and a small quirk of the lips that said in a thousand words and none at all '_You cannot make me leave. I am here and I will stop you. You will fail, Old One._'

Will narrowed his eyes as he stopped a little way off and stared straight back, returning the challenge with one of his own. Determination crept into his eyes and then he smiled, almost maliciously. The Rider scowled. Then Anthony Goldstein was elbowing him in the back and leaning forward to speak as he broke the silent battle without even knowing anything had been happening. "Better keep up Will, it'll start without you." He brushed past and the moment was broken. Will moved forward to join Adiel as the group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws moved closer in anticipation. Their voices died down as the man in front of them swept an old fashioned bow.

"Good afternoon class," he said in his affected accent, "And welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures class with me as your instructor. As you all know, I'm Professor Mitothin and I'm going to be doing things a little bit differently than you are accustom."

Will found himself mildly interested to see how a Lord of the Dark would be able to do anything these children wouldn't find strange. He shouldn't be able to use a wand and indeed he saw nothing of the sort anywhere nearby. The man was not holding anything in his gloved hands. He was also not wearing standard robes like the students and instructors normally might. Instead he was dressed in a dark cloth shirt that might have been red, or might have been black, it was hard to tell. This tucked into breeches that fit loosely and narrowed down into knee-high boots which looked unsurprisingly, and will thought unimaginatively, like riding boots. As though in an effort to avoid standing out completely, he had a cloak that clasped at his neck but fell back over his shoulders leaving his arms free to move unhindered.

"We will look a little more deeply into some of the more common animals you might normally know and discover how well you actually know them. Sometimes you may find the class boring, indeed, not all animals are as interesting as one another, but I expect you to pay each one great heed. You will find," He gave Hannah Abbot and long look before finishing the sentence, "That even the most mundane of animals can be used by ancient powers." Silence met this as the class tried to determine what that could possibly mean.

Even as he watched, Will felt something prickle on the back of his neck and suddenly he felt a cold chill that began on his ring finger and traveled through his entire body. The Rider held up an arm and a great shadow passed overhead, blotting out the sun for a moment before circling around and spreading huge black wings and landing on the Rider's arm. It was nearly the same size as the man's torso and something about it was horrible. A few more rooks fluttered overhead as though watching with interest, the proceedings below. Some of the students nearest the bird took a few smart steps backward, one girl brought a hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. It had dark red eyes that watched and _knew_. The animal looked intelligent and it's eyes settled first on those closest to it, then farther back, on Will. His hand clenched at his side and he looked back. It had black feathers just like the rooks at home but the wingspan on this creature was enormous and it looked almost greasy, the feathers slicked down and dripping like tar against it's body. It's beak was mottled grey and sharp, coming to a deadly point that curved only slightly at the end down toward the ground. The animal had talons that gripped the Rider's glove and it became clear why the man had to wear them. Any other cloth would have been ripped to shreds with next to no effort. The beak opened but the only sound that came out was a rattling labored breath that nearly sounded like chains. It shifted and the feathers made a similar noise against the shirtsleeve of the Professor.

"Oh it's awful." Susan Bones murmured, stepping back a little next to Ernie.

The Rider's cool blue eyes landed on her. "It is a magnificent creature, no need to back away just now, Miss Bones. Can you tell me what this is?"

She shook her head minutely and the boy next to her tilted his head, face still obviously disgusted by the creature but the obvious need to show off was warring in his mind. Will could see it as he tried to pick out what the creature was. Will knew. He knew without thinking what this was. Knew it's alliance with the Dark though he'd never seen one outside of the book of Gramarye. It was so dangerous to have nearby! Dangerous to have it looking at the children around him. Before Ernie had a chance to say a thing, Will's hand was out, spread wide and the students around him froze. He threw an angry look at the Rider. "To bring a Kludde here, amongst children, you have grown brash Rider."

The Rider smirked, icy blue gaze penetrating. "You cannot stop me, Old One. It is my Job, my Obligation to show Magical Creatures to the children here. This is a very magical creature."

The bird ruffled it's great feathered wings and it's eyes never left Will's. "I will not let you put them in danger, Rider. By the spell of Tyr and the spell of Aegir I will not allow the Kludde to hunt on the school grounds. By the spell of Pheres I bind it's hunting outside the Magical wards." He glared at the man. "You try to bring harm to the people here. I will not allow it."

The Rider looked annoyed for a moment but then he smiled again. "So be it, Old One, the Kludde will do as the spells command." He treated the situation as though he felt Will was a child throwing a tantrum and he would give him his way now if it would keep him quiet. "Now if you don't mind, I have a lesson to give."

He raised his own free hand and Ernie's voice was harsh on Will's ears. "-t a Raicho?" He was asking hopefully.

"Indeed not, but that is a good guess, it has similar size and coloring." the Rider responded. He looked around and then as though he'd done it randomly, his eyes fell on Will. "How about you, Stanton. What animal do you think this majestic bird might be?"

Will looked away, "It's not a bird at all, is it?" He said as fact rather than question. The bird let out another horse rattle of breath that almost sounded like laughter.

"That is correct, Mr. Stanton." Mitothin said and the malice underlying his words was obvious only to the Old One amongst innocent children. "It's not a bird at all, why don't you elaborate for your friends."

Will looked up defiantly. "It's a Kludde. A dark creature that attacks innocent travelers and it's breath is said to sound like the chains that bind it's soul." He saw more students back away.

"Quite right. And what is it's usual form, Mr. Stanton?"

Will could see the other students, those who had studied creatures, shudder. "A dog, a horrible black dog that can move as easily as a snake, sometimes as a black cat. But mostly a dog."

Even as he said this, he could see the feathers becoming furry, the wings drawing back though they didn't shrink, instead they flapped slightly and the Rider drew his hand back as the Kludde's body grew and changed becoming muscled and hairy. Two enormous paws landed on the ground and it reared back, a dog walking on it's hind legs, baring sharp yellowed teeth as long as a man's finger with blood red gums. Again they could hear that rattling breath, sounding even more like chains than before. It growled low in the back of it's throat and it's breath came out hot and moist, sending the closer student's robes billowing backward.

Someone whimpered.

The dog shrunk in front of their eyes and became a rather large black cat with matted fur, hissing at them. "As you can see," The Rider continued, "Appearances can be deceiving. It is important to be wary around any creature."

A tentative hand went up and the Rider nodded at Ionwen. "Sir, how do you stop a Kludde from attacking?"

The smile the Rider displayed seemed cruel to WIll. "Oh you don't, Mr. Dehn. There is no escape from a Kludde."

There were stares all around. "B... but it's not attacking us..." Hannah said nervously. "Why isn't it attacking us?"

The Rider laughed quietly, eyes falling on Will again. "There are two reasons it is not attacking you, Miss Abbot. One is that there are protections on Hogwarts castle. The second, is your homework assignment. I would like five thousand words on the Kludde and a discussion of it's hunting patterns. Due next week." His eyes traveled over the class all of whom still seemed to be nervously staring at the creature.

"That's all for today." He said cheerfully. "See you next lesson, and I expect you all to be well prepared for whatever I may show you."

Will waited until his classmates all trooped past him, throwing one final glare at the Rider before turning himself and following them back up toward the castle that loomed as twilight approached. He could hear the hungry rattling of breath behind him.

* * *

It seemed that theirs was not the only Care of Magical Creatures class that was unsettling. Will found himself walking beside Hermione Granger as they took a break from Arithmancy tutoring that Saturday. The two were making a lazy circle around the lake speaking in hushed tones not because they were afraid of being overheard, Will was convinced by now there would be nowhere they could talk that was completely free from the dark's influence, but because the air outside the castle was so quiet. It was almost abnormal, Hermione noted as they walked, not hearing birds calling, or even insects buzzing. Even the wind appeared to be holding it's breath. The air was warm and sticky as though the summer was holding on for dear life, clinging to their skin and burning in their lungs. Both had their robes open trying to get as much breeze as possible from the movement of walking forward. The soft plipping sound of a fish breaking the surface of the lake nearly made Hermione jump in surprise. 

"It's just got me on edge." She said through gritted teeth. "I mean, a Kludde, what was Dumbledor thinking, allowing that man to teach classes!? At least Hagrid's creatures had some positive uses. A Kludde's a dark creature! Might as well bring in Dementors or Vampires!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

Will smiled gently, glancing toward the forest as every bit of his Old One senses tried to determine if that creature was nearby. He felt nothing. His senses were disturbingly unresponsive today as though the heat itself was dampening his spirit. "I doubt Dumbledor would have allowed it had he a choice." Will said sadly. "I've done what I can and Dumbledore has warned students to stay out of the forest. I don't think there's much else that we can do aside from hope for the best." This frustrated him to no end. The Light and the Dark were bound by many more rules, it seemed, than the Wizards. It was no doubt, why Wizards could hurt each other, and the Light and the Dark dealt in riddles and ritual, a mental dance trying to gain the upper hand. They both turned as they heard soft footfalls on the grass behind them.

Ginny Weasley was rushing to catch up to them, hair tied back in two low ponytails at the nape of her neck, broom at her side. "Hermione!" She called and waved a little, breath coming out in pants for a few moments as she came to a stop beside them before grinning at both of them. "Hi." She said to Will, broom dropping at one end to rest against the ground. She wiped her brow with a sleeve. "Just got finished practicing. Tryouts are next week, I figure I'll give it a shot."

Hermione smiled. "I don't think you'll have a problem. I'm no expert at Quidditch but you get to practice with some pretty good players on holidays."

Ginny's grin was mischievous this time. "And I do a little creative borrowing to get a feel for better brooms too." She winked at Hermione and straightened, putting a hand on her hip. "So, mind if I join you two? Nothing better to do."

Will looked amused. "Oh?"

She gave him an apologetic look. "I didn't mean... oh you're teasing me." She stuck her tongue out in typical little-sister fashion and shook her head. "So what are we doing?"

"Break." Hermione responded, "Just a walk around the lake before we move on to defense. We were talking about Care of Magical Creatures. How'd your class go?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It was boring. I heard you all got to see a Kludde. Have to say I'll take boring over that any day." She motioned them to continue walking, breath now coming easily. "We were introduced to a few different birds, he must be going through species or something. Told us about the Roc, mentioned the Kludde, Raicho but he only showed us the boring ones. Raven, Rook, Crows and Grackles. We have to write an essay about how you can tell the difference between them all." She rolled her eyes.

Will was looking at the sky now, still devoid of anything, no birds, no clouds just the hot beating sun. "Ravens and Rooks are messengers of darker things. Even the most fragile of animals can do a great deal of damage." His voice was far away as though he was traveling through his own thoughts in another place and his voice was only projected to this body next to the girls.

"Hoh boy, gotta get you to tell scary stories in the dark. You could make Fred and George nervous." Ginny said with a little bit of forced cheerfulness.

Will seemed to come back to himself as he tore his eyes away from the sky and looked at Ginny for a moment. "Ah, sorry, sometimes I start thinking and it just comes out." He grinned sheepishly. "Word vomit, my brother calls it. He has gotten rather crass about some things." A part of growing up, no doubt.

"I once saw a group of Rooks attack a man and drive him where they chose. Terrifying." He scratched his nose as though self-conscious and Hermione looked at him sideways as though trying to determine how much of his actions were act, what parts of Will were real.

Ginny looked curious. "Rooks attacking. That's not normal, is it?"

Will shook his head. "Not normal, though they can be influenced by certain ... people. All animals have a part to play."

"A regular philosopher." Ginny said cheerfully. "Mitothin is an interesting man though, something a little unsettling about him, but interesting none-the-less."

Hermione and Will clearly did not share this opinion. Will was clenching his teeth and Hermione worried a piece of her hair, twirling it around her finger in a nervous gesture. Ginny was about to question them when Will's head snapped up.

His eyes scanned the forest as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. It felt as though every nerve in his body was sparking and his eyes bore into the darkness beyond the leaves. He could feel the girls tense at his side and his brain clicked through options.

"What is it?" Ginny was asking, looking and squinting her eyes.

Hermione was looking as well. "It's not the... the Kludde is it? Merlin! I can feel -"

Will shook his head. "No, not the Kludde." He glanced sideways at Hermione and saw her face go from terror to wonder. She dropped the hair she had been twisting between two fingers and ran that hand up her arm as though trying to feel something. He held a hand out to stop her when she took a step forward.

"It's calling me." She said, as though this made all the sense in the world. "I have to go."

Ginny looked extremely nervous now. "What are you talking about, Hermione?" She asked worriedly, catching the sleeve of her friend's robe.

"I can feel it." Hermione said, and then she turned knowing eyes on Will. "You can too. We have to go."

Her voice was so certain that it gave Will pause. His hand fell to his side and the world whirled around him breaking into pieces and falling back into place. For better or for worse, Hermione Granger appeared to also play a role in his quest, for he knew now that that's what he was feeling. The call of a key. He... no _they_ would have to go into the current stronghold of the dark to get to it. His eyes traveled over to Ginny Weasley and he made to lift his arm and point his fingers at her, he would make her forget, and go back to the safety of the castle. As his eyes met hers though, he could almost feel the emotion rolling off the girl. She was standing, looking at him with her feet planted on the ground, her wand aimed right between his eyes. "I don't know what you expect to do but before you move any more you had better realize I'm not letting the two of you go in there on your own."

Will almost laughed, it sounded so silly. As though this younger girl was protecting him, going into danger for _his own good_. But she was dead serious and he could see a spark forming at the tip of her wand. "She'll be fine." Hermione said, almost dreamily. "Let her come."

Will looked between the two girls in frustration. There was a Kludde in that forest along with Milgwn and for all he knew stoats and polecats. Hermione was already moving forward as though drawn by a string or magnet, eyes wide and alert. Ginny was still pointing her wand at him, though she was watching Hermione with a frown on her face. "Oh all right." He said sounding a little petulant to his own ears. "But stay close. That means you too, Hermione."

Ginny grinned and nodded as they caught up to Hermione and moved toward the dark edges of the forest. As they drew closer, a small path seemed to materialize in front of them, mostly overgrown but something about it almost glowed. Will felt a slight sense of relief to have been drawn to an Old Way at least to start off. He found it interesting that it ended just at the edge of the school and wondered if it had always ended or, as he noted somewhat wryly to himself, began here. Ginny had linked her arm through Hermione's to keep her friend in check, due to the bushy-haired girl's strange obsession with finding whatever might be 'calling' to her.

Upon entering the forest the sun almost immediately disappeared from sight behind large leaves and thick branches. This did not appear to give any relief to the heat that beat in on the three teenagers walking through the forest. Will could feel the life around him, and the age. The trees on the borders of this forest were younger but that hardly meant much when even they had been around for centuries. This forest was different from the one he'd traveled on the morning of his eleventh birthday. It practically _breathed_ magic. Will could feel it as though the trees were watching him. He could tell that just out of site were many creatures. Most of whom were aware that humans were entering their realm. Occasionally the sound of something skittered just on the edge of hearing but for the most part the only sound was that of their feet crunching on the dirt and leaves and the soft puffs of breath the teenagers exhaled as they walked.

Even without hearing it, Will knew it was coming. There it was, that soft beautiful music that left him longing to hear more even as the melody drifted out of his memory and the world around them quivered and it was suddenly the same but not the same. The trees were older, and the foliage more dense, and the air cooling slightly as a soft dampness settled on their skin. Ginny had looked up at the sound of the music and now she was looking at Will strangely. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "What-? What is this?" She nodded to his robes which had adjusted, the cloak that fell over his shoulders in a similar fashion to robes but different. It had no sleeves and connected at his collar with a clasp, his clothes weren't jeans and a t-shirt but something much older. He looked back as though curious. "What is what?"

And Ginny looked down at herself as well. She wore a similar cloak and instead of jeans she wore a floor length dress, nothing fancy it seemed to be made out of some ancient material in a plain beige that matched Hermione's next to her. Her broom that she drew along beside her had adjusted, no longer sleekly polished it was made of wood worn so smooth that it appeared to have been finished even without chemicals having touched it's surface. The twigs that made the end normally used by muggles to sweep, now appeared to be rounded and gathered besom fibers. Her hair was pulled back into a single plait that kept it back and trailing down her neck away from her face. She shot a look back at Will who ignored it and continued on as though this was all quite normal and _supposed_ to happen. Which of course, it was. He kept his eyes peeled for danger and allowed Hermione to lead them forward. For while he could feel the presence of the key as though he was a single note finding it's harmonic and practically quivering with the resonance of their combination, Hermione felt it calling. She could focus on location. Will had learned not to question instinct. It had always led him well.

They walked through ageless forest, and Will saw trees and knew what they were, and could feel their power around him, from Oak and Beech and Fir and Yew to Cedar and Holly and Alder. He breathed deeply and smelled the musty air, damp with dew and age and the scent of living things. He broke the silence after only a few moments, speaking to both girls. "Keep you mind alert, take heed in what you see and hear, our purpose will become clear and you must not fear." He turned his head to the side so they could see his eyes and he tried to relay the earnestness. "So long as we stay on this path, you have nothing to fear."

Ginny swallowed heavily and even Hermione was paying attention now. "Yes." the latter responded. "Stay on the path. I will."

Will looked forward again even as the darkness increased. It did not take long for the girls to notice what Will had seen just before speaking. Creatures moved in the forest. Not just animals, the trees themselves seemed to breath. But just out of the corners of their eyes dark shapes slunk. Ginny would turn her head only to see nothing. Just greenery and fallen leaves. "Don't look for them, they cannot touch you here. They will try to get you through fear. They twist your emotions."

Even as he spoke, he knew they were drawing dangerously close to something. Something the dark did not want them to reach. He could feel their anger building around them even with the dampening of the Old Way. It pressed in, and the forest practically seethed with it. Hermione and Ginny drew closer together and closer to Will as even _their_ senses began to pick it up and he could feel their uneasiness but could do nothing to ease their fears aside from offer assurances. Something growled off to the right, and Will steadfastly moved forward, ignoring the sound as though it meant nothing. The girls had jumped sideways but were halted from leaving the path as Will was blocking their way off to the other side. There were flashes now of fur, grey and white and occasionally a small slither or browny-red. And the forest began to speak to them. Pants of breath from warm mouths. Calls above in croaking cacophony as Rooks spoke to one another. Snorts of noses to dirt. Cracking of twigs snapping underneath feet. It closed in around them, pressing and pressing until suddenly...

They were in sunlight again. Broken into a clearing the path meandering through tall grass toward a lone tree in the middle of the clearing. Dotted with white flowers and spreading low branches out to shade shorter grass that grew around it's trunk. He could feel the tension drain from his companions and Hermione gave a happy shout and danced forward, rushing up to the tree in wonder, pulling away from Ginny's grasp and spreading her arms wide while a soft breeze picked up her cloak and whipped it around her.

Will saw it happen as though in slow motion. One foot and then the other bouncing off the path toward the tree with all the unease of earlier out of her mind, her relief and a sort of childish glee taking over. And the moment she was off the track, clouds blotted out the sun and something shot out of the forest toward her. A grey and white streak that snapped long white teeth at the hem of her cloak and grabbed it yanking her sideways. She nearly toppled over but another fox had joined the first and grabbed the hem of her skirt, yanking her upright and shaking it, watching Will and grinning.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, reaching for her wand. But her robes were gone and with them, her wand and her best form of defense.

Hermione, for her part, looked terrified. She pulled back, trying to get away from the foxes, yanking at her clothes and kicking out at one of them.

Will strode forward, watching as the kick landed and sent the dog holding her dress rolling. It righted itself with little effort, tongue lolling out of it's mouth in a comical fashion as though it was playing a game. The other held fast and a shadow swooped down from above as a rook grabbed a piece of her loose hair and yanked her sideways sending her sprawling much farther from the track. Without her feet planted, the large grey fox began dragging her even as she struggled to get back to her feet. Her body slid across gravel and grass, her cloak sliding over her head and riding up her neck as the animal yanked. The second ran behind her to break off her escape. It barred it's long white teeth at Will who had stepped off the Old Way as well now and held out his hand. He yelled some words of power, but the foxes did not back down. Instead the closest jumped forward, slashing it's jaw toward Will who had to take some steps backward to avoid having his throat torn out. Undeterred he continued forward, gathering his strength, he gave a bow toward the tree and then called the wind and tree, for it was a Hawthorne and it was what they were seeking.

The first fox continued to drag Hermione who was clutching at grass and trying to roll so she could stop the forward momentum now. She thrashed around, nearly choking herself on the cloak that tightened against her throat. The second Milgwn was stalking around Will, laughing at him, daring him to try to save his friend. Ginny was screaming behind him, safe on the old way though he knew she wouldn't stay there for long. He had to move quickly or he would be fighting for two people instead of one. And then he felt the wind, starting slowly and just lifting the hem of his cloak. Then the soft fingers of breeze grew with strength and power and his cloak whipped out backward, and the wind tore at the fur of the foxes. The trees around them whispered to each other as the leaves twirled in the gale and behind him, the Hawthorn branches waved and petals began to cascade down and around the clearing. For a moment it appeared that the entire clearing was in a blizzard and all the strugglers stopped, staring in wonder. Ginny's tear stained face calmed and she tilted her head in the wind as though being caressed by a lover. The Milgwn growled and then whined as petals whipped across their fur, driving them back.

Hermione was released and she rolled onto her back panting and staring at the white world above her. Will moved to her quickly, helping her to her feet and drawing her back to the Way. Back to Ginny who opened her eyes and embraced her friend. "Oh thank Merlin you're OK, oh thank goodness." She was whispering to Hermione. But the wind was dying down now and the blossoms settling. Hermione and Ginny both turned toward the tree and Hermione moved forward, taking care to stay on the path she approached the tree.

Will stayed back and watched. He watched as she looked up at it, her eyes wide and clear and then she closed them and reached a hand up to trail lovingly against one of the branches. Both the girl and the tree sighed. The tree seemed to settle and welcome her in, a mother calling it's child home to it's embrace. And she went to it. Pausing at the trunk and looking thoughtful for a moment. Then she was reaching forward and her hand set with fingers splayed wide against the trunk she just stood like that for a while, feeling the tree and the tree feeling her. Ginny said nothing beside him, just watched. And then gasped.

Hermione's hand appeared to sink into the tree. Her eyes closed and Ginny moved to jump forward again but Will's hand on her arm stopped her. "Watch. Only watch."

Both the tree and Hermione seemed to take on a glow from inside, and then as though a wind was back, her cloak, her dress, her hair and the tree branches all appeared to rise and float lifted by this imaginary wind as though they were underwater and buoyant. But there was no breeze and Will felt Ginny tremble under his hand. "Watch." He assured her. And then her hand was retracting, and the invisible wind slowed and the branches settled. Hermione held a long rod in her hand. What appeared to be a wand and her arm dropped to her side. Will and Ginny ran to her just as she toppled over backward.

Catching her before she hit the ground, Will caught her words, born on a soft breeze toward the Hawthorn tree. "Thank you." She fell asleep then, and he had to have Ginny help him as he hefted her up onto his back.

"Hold the wand. She'll want it when she wakes." He nodded to it and Ginny had to pull it from her fingers.

He walked a little more labored as they moved back in the direction they had come, Hermione's weight settling mostly on his hips and shoulders as he wrapped his arms under her lower thighs to distribute her weight. Ginny looked at him critically. "I don't know what you are Will Stanton, but you better believe I plan to find out." she said in a voice that broached no room for argument. She held up the wand. "What is it?"

Will tried to shrug but gave up. "Exactly what it looks like. A wand. Made from the heartwood of the eldest Hawthorn."

She looked at it more closely. Upon closer inspection, it appeared the same as her broom. Completely smooth as though polished to a shine not carved. But there was a dark line through it almost like an undulating and straightening snake. "The mark," Will continued. "Is supposed to represent Eve's snake. The creature who led to Adam and Eve being expelled from Heaven. It is very powerful. It has chosen her."

Ginny looked at Hermione uncertainly then back at the wand. "The oldest Hawthorn hmm?" She asked. She paused as they both tilted their heads trying to catch that elusive and beautiful music as their world shimmered and quivered around them and they were back in the forbidden forest and they were wearing their proper clothes. "We will have to talk, Will Stanton." Ginny said. "But in the meantime..."

He could hear the brush of fabric as Ginny reached into her robes and withdrew her own wand, slipping the Hawthorne wand into it's place. She smiled at him and swished the wand in Hermione's direction. "_Mobilicorpus_."

He could feel his charge lightening and lifting off his back as Ginny floated Hermione next to him. "Let's get her up to her room."

Will smiled his thanks and the three figures headed toward the castle.

Off to the side, a pair of cold blue eyes followed them, flashing in anger. The Rider turned and glared into the forest. His voice came out harsh in the language of the dark, striking at the Milgwn who whined and slunk away.


End file.
